The Secret Part II
by handymans muse
Summary: An old legend,a birth mark and a nightmare - the succession to the Transylvanian throne got in a muddle. Who is qualified for ascending the throne? This is the 2nd part of a trilogy of 'The Secret',going right into the film. It s dedicated to all RH-fans!
1. Chapter 1

_**Explanation:  
**__This will be the sequel to "The Secret" and it is destined to go into the film. It won`t be a rewriting of the film itself – there`s no fear of that! I`m just trying to get into the film by using the in-between-scenes. Surely, there will be some sequences of the film, but I don`t want to bore you with things you`re having off path – I`m just trying to get into the characters, their thoughts and behaviour that is not shown in the film.  
To give you an explanation: I`ve decided to write a trilogy and this will be the second part. This part will only repeat the happenings occurring in the film, but flavoured with some in-between-scenes fitting into the first part of my story 'The Secret'._

As always: reviews are welcome! (Without _**Magenta-Skye**__ I would still sit here – thinking about continuing or not. Thank you, __**Magenta-Skye**__!) _

_**Summary:**__  
An old legend, a birth mark and a nightmare – three ingredients to cook up a story. (Wait – _cooking up_ a story? I never claimed it to be a plain fairytale...)  
Nevertheless, the succession to the throne of Transylvania got in a muddle. Who is qualified for ascending the throne – Frank, the current prince of Transsexual or Riff Raff, the sombre servant that has the birth mark, shrouded in mystery?  
Furthermore, what had happened back at Transsexual years before and what`s the Transylvanians connection with each other? Master and servant, brother and sister, brother and brother, lover and...  
Well, the unfortunate misfortune: only some earthen creatures are able to cast light on the mystery. _

* * *

**The Secret – Part II**

_*by handyman`s muse* _

Riff Raff was peering into the distance out of the dirty window of his vantage point.

What had happened? This morning he had woken up as a servant, but suddenly he had metamorphosed into a prince.  
Magenta and he had discussed everything for the last two hours, but they went round in circles. The main problem was that there was no watertight proof for the theory. An old legend and a nightmare – it sounded far from convincing evidence. Surely, the mark at Riff Raff`s hip was in form of three moons, but who would ever believe in such an outrageous story?  
First and foremost, how did the story start? Were they truly brother and sister? Were Frank and Riff Raff siblings?  
Riff Raff cringed at this thought. No, there has to be another explanation.  
There was only one person that would be able to put it in perspective– strictly speaking, _two_ persons. Two earthlings: Dr. Scott and that unknown Brad Majors.  
Riff Raff knew that there would only be an outside chance to get in touch with the earthen scientist and his companion.  
Therefore it was time to hatch a plot.

"RIFF RAFF!"  
The master`s angry voice echoed through the castle.

Riff Raff threw away his spliff and left his vantage point.

* * *

"Master," Riff Raff stood in the doorway – glancing at Frank who was lying at his enormous bed, legs crossed and arms folded underneath the back of his head.

"I want you to bring me Brad Majors," he bluntly ordered and kept staring at the ceiling.

"As you wish, master," Riff Raff answered and a sinister smile crept up on half of his face.  
Things turned out better than expected!  
Suddenly it hit him. It should have crossed his mind earlier: Frank wanted to get in touch with the earthlings too, for he was eager to find out about the secret!  
Now, Riff Raff had to think fast. He would have to get in touch with the earthling before Frank did. He would have to win him over and convince him. Still, what if that Brad Majors didn`t know anything about the secret? Then he would have to contact that Doctor Scott. Riff Raff was sure, that the 'rolling man' knew everything about it.

"Master," he asked carefully and waited.  
"Hmm?" was the short reply.  
"May I ask you a question?" Riff Raff gulped.  
"Go on," Frank sighed audibly bored and waved a hand, still staring up to nowhere.  
"What about that Doctor Scott?"  
A sudden cold silence filled the room.  
Riff Raff watched the prince getting up slowly.  
His eyes widened with a sense of foreboding. Had he gone too far? Had the prince notice something? Had he given himself away? Outwardly Riff Raff turned into stone, but inside he felt himself running around, trying to hide somewhere.  
Frank placed himself right in front of his servant and stared into his eyes.  
"Doctor Scott could be a danger to all of us," he whispered slowly, but determinedly. "I don`t want him to be around me. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, master," Riff Raff nodded in agreement.  
Frank`s facial impression relaxed as he started to smile evilly. Suddenly, his face went blank and he lifted his head in an arrogant manner.  
"I gave you an order and I will not tolerate any kind of disobedience," he shouted and turned around.

With that he left his servant to take a hot and relaxing bath.

* * *

Some days later the tree Transylvanians and their earthen companion arrived at the church near Denton.

The sky was heavy clouded, but neither of them was interested in this. The wind was blowing heavily and Riff Raff started to clean up the courtyard.  
He had planned everything carefully – primarily by using Frank`s plan. This was his only opportunity to get in touch with the scientist and that Brad Majors-guy. Frank didn`t seem to know anything about Riff Raff`s actual intentions.  
Riff Raff only had to catch a hold of the two men, once Frank`s plan did turn out successfully.  
Today, a marriage was planned. All of them knew that at least Brad Majors was joining the marriage.

The guests arrived and the official marriage was carried out.

After three quarter hours the wooden door opened and the wedding party left the church. It was time to go on with the earthen wedding-tradition of taking a photo.

Riff Raff stood beside and watched the scene with a smirk while the wedding bells were ringing steadily. The earthlings were having peculiar traditions. Why taking expensive pictures of a bunch of chattering and wired people that had nothing in common except knowing the bridal couple? Surely, most of them had never met before and would never meet again.  
Riff Raff shook his head. He caught a glimpse of Frank who was motioning him to come over.  
Riff Raff did as he was told. Frank gave him meaningful glance and Riff Raff knew what to do.

He had been instructed the entire morning. There was no time for him to have breakfast – he was just waiting on Frank hand and foot, repeating instructions all the time while watching the prince having a delicious breakfast and taking a hot bath.  
In compensation for not eating, Riff Raff had decided to reward himself with something exotic in form of furs, directly obtained from the Zen-room.  
As soon as the day broke, he had been digging a hole and preparing the street to obstruct the street as fast as possible when needed later that day.  
The days before, he had been loathed with work to arrange for Frank to meet up with Brad Majors. Unexpectedly, Frank had kept himself busy with studying the earthen psyche.  
As a result Riff Raff had to send flowers to Janet Weiss – the girlfriend of that Majors-guy; he also sent her small gifts and letters, but always careful enough to not give the girl the need to question her _boyfriend`s_ behaviour.  
Brad Majors got a letter too: _Dr. Scott_ – his ex-tutor – was asking after him, since they hadn`t met for quite a long time.  
It was a subtle plan, Riff Raff had to admit. He had just a little knowledge about the earthen psyche; therefore he was hoping that at least one time in life, the prince got something right.

After the guests had left the courtyard, Riff Raff watched Brad Majors and his girlfriend taking a walk at the quiet and peaceful graveyard.  
Everything went according to plan.

He motioned his head to Magenta and sneaked away.  
For now, Riff Raff only had to fiddle the spare tyre of Majors` car that was standing behind the church.


	2. Sacrifices

_at **Magenta-Skye**: Thanks for your review! I`m glad your enjoying the 2nd part so far. Without any reviews, a story could also be considered to be senseless ;)  
_

_Oh, and I forgot the:_

**_Disclaimer:  
_**_I do not own anything according to the characters or the film. I`m just publishing my own thoughts in the hope, that no one will misuse it.  
Mr. O`Brien owns everything, because some years ago the idea of the Rocky-Horror-Show flew from his beautiful mind. That`s the reason he became my personal God and therefore, me and my thoughts are subordinated to him. _

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**Sacrifices **

Everything went quite well. The earthen couple had decided to go and visit Dr. Scott tonight. They didn`t know that every word they had spoken in the church had been directly transmitted to Frank.  
By the way, that Janet Weiss had caught the bride`s bouquet had just been an amazing fluke.

During the next hours, all of the castle-occupants were busy with putting the finishing touches to the celebratory preparations.

All of them got their own special things to do to make sure, that the celebration would become a great success.  
The jukebox was droning through the entire castle while Columbia practised her tap dancing. Her clothes and make-up were already finished, so she took the opportunity to improve with dancing.  
Frank on his part was lying in his bath, some green paste at his face and some pieces of cucumber at his closed eyes. He was humming under his breath to the sound of the jukebox. Usually, he felt disturbed by the noisy music, but today he was filled with anticipation.  
Tonight, after more than five earthen years, he would meet his own species again: royal and well-off Transylvanians – well-heeled and respectable representatives of every planet of the galaxy of Transylvania and he – Frank, the prince of Transsexual – would present his newest creation!  
Truly spoken, it was his first creation ever, but this would be just groundbreaking! Like Transylvanians would say: Transgender wasn`t built in a day. So there was no need to complain.  
Frank moaned with pleasure and dipped his head into the water.

Magenta and Riff Raff were busy too.  
The both stood in the kitchen, preparing appetisers with alga-paste on top. It was not easy making eatable food out of earthen ingredients, but during the last years they were getting into it.

"So, you want to get in touch with that Majors-guy," Magenta just said and put scampi at a piece of self-made sea-shell-bread*****. "How do you want to do this?" she looked up to her brother.  
Riff Raff set some appetisers down at the plate.  
"If I didn`t get wrong the little knowledge I got of earthlings, I think it won`t be that difficult," he smiled at her and took her hands. He spread her arms out and lifted an eyebrow.  
"It`s astounding," he said and his smile grew.  
"Time is fleeting," Magenta got the hint and started to go round in circles.  
"Madness takes its toll," Riff Raff stopped his sister from going round in circles and kissed her all of a sudden.  
Magenta let it happen. Her tongue joined his and soon the siblings were no longer part of this world.

Moments later, Riff Raff let go off his sister and stared into her beautiful green eyes.  
He sighed audibly.  
"So, you want to get in touch with that earthling as well as you want to contact our own people," Magenta went on as if nothing had happened. She just acted the way she always did. During a _happening _with her beloved brother, she was completely under its spell, but once it was done, she scooted back into normal. Riff Raff knew it and he didn`t blame her. Just the opposite: it had spared him several times from being punished.  
"I cannot imagine how you will get the answer to the secret out of the earthling and blame Frank for murder the same time," Magenta looked questioningly at him.  
"It is not necessary to do it at the same time," Riff Raff explained. "First we have to put Frank into the charge of murder and then we will have all the time to solve our mystery."

Magenta smiled slightly and nodded.  
"I put my trust in you... every time," she purred and cocked an eyebrow in a lascivious manner.

"RIFF RAFF!"  
The master`s voice echoed through the castle once again and Riff Raff gave his sister an apologizing look and left the kitchen in a hurry.

*****_I really have no clue what Transylvanians are eating, but I suppose that it would be something made of some seafood. After all the moon-drenched chores seemed to be their elixir of life, so why not the sea and its inhabitants itself? ... _

* * *

"Master," Riff Raff said and watched the prince leaving the bath, only dressed in nudity.  
He handed the master`s bathrobe and waited.  
Frank looked absolutely relaxed but unprepared. His make-up was all gone and his dark curls were dripping with water. He looked completely normal, Riff Raff had to admit, and shook his head mentally.  
_'Soon, you will be looking like this all the time,' _he thought and smiled evilly.  
"Is everything in readiness?" Frank asked and started to put some nail varnish at his toenails. He was sitting at his bed, blowing some air at his toenails – never having a look at his servant.  
"Yes, master," Riff Raff answered.  
"I want you to greet my guests," Frank tried to remove some nail varnish off his toe.  
"I will prepare myself to greet them properly. Just make sure, that the earthlings are coming _upon on us_."  
With that he waved a hand and Riff Raff disappeared.

* * *

An hour later Riff Raff closed the door to the castle.

He had been obstructing the street from one side to make sure that the earthlings would have to return, but that the Transylvanians would be able to arrive at the castle without any damage at the same time. It had been stormy outside and Riff Raff had to hurry to get back to the castle without getting wet.

Now, he was sitting at his vantage point, staring into the darkness.  
All representatives of the Transylvanian galaxy would come up: the Transformers, the Transmigrations, the Transmutations, the Transgenders, the Transsexuals, the Transracials and the Transgressions.  
Until now, he had no clue how to put Frank into the charge of murder, but he would figure something out, therefore he was sure.  
He was just glad, that the delivery-boy was still alive. Maybe he could use him for this.  
To get in touch with the earthlings seemed not to be that difficult. That Brad Majors-guy did not seem to be that clever, as did his female companion.

The door-bell was ringing and Riff Raff left his vantage point to answer the door.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs, he saw his sister leaning against the wall of the hall.

He smiled at her and placed a kiss on top of her head.  
"This will be our night, my most beautiful sister – a night to remember," with that he opened the door.

"Hello."

The first guests were admitted to the ball-room.  
None of them seemed to be interested into the servants, so Riff Raff went back to his sister.

"What will you do?" Magenta asked worried.  
"The time will come, sister, and then all of them will know the real Frank`N Furter."  
Riff Raff still smiled, although he knew that his sister was disappointed by the reaction of the first Transylvanians. He knew that she`d been waiting for meeting Transylvanians for more than five earthen years and now they didn`t even recognise her.  
He felt pity for her, but he also knew that she would have to wait any longer. This night would be the night to set them free and therefore, they would have to make sacrifices.  
"Go and entertain our guests," he just said and took a strand of red curls. "We have to be patient."  
He kissed her shortly and motioned his head towards the ball-room door.

Magenta smiled weakly at him and headed to the ball-room.


	3. The Prayer

_I think some of you are enjoying this story so far, so I uploaded the next chapter to not interrupt your enjoyment. _  
_Here we go! _

* * *

**The Prayer **

The lab was empty and silent.

Riff Raff poked his head out of the lift and looked round.  
Excellent!  
Frank still seemed to be occupied with dressing up himself, so Riff Raff was certain that he could manipulate the opening mechanism of the freezer without any interference.

He took the coil of cable and some tools he had brought along out of the lift and placed it beside the freezer. It was time to prepare the discloser that would break the prince's neck. Luckily, a big vaulting horse that was covered by a bright red sheet was standing next to him. If Frank would come out of his chamber Riff Raff could easily hide away.

Ten minutes later, Riff Raff admired his handiwork.  
Perfect!  
The cables were hardly to be seen and the inside temperature of the freezer was slowly on the rise. Riff Raff had calculated everything quite exactly. In a few hours the delivery-boy would have thawed.  
The cables were leading up to a machine standing behind the tank. The small machine – a receiver – was equipped with an infrared sensor, as did the optical transmitter that was resting peacefully in Riff Raff`s pocket.

Riff Raff smiled and picked up his tools to get back down to his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magenta was serving appetisers.

Her tempers were getting rather frayed, because no one really noticed her. Columbia – the always smiling and gleeful earthling – was chatting away with some guests all the time.  
_'Lucky her,' _Magenta thought enviously and smiled at a fat Transylvanian, that was taking two appetisers at once.  
She turned around and her smile faded.  
She didn`t feel like being here. She had been waiting for this day for so long and now, a little earthen girl was stealing her thunder.

"Magenta," an ear-splitting voice echoed through the ball-room. "Magenta, come here," Columbia shrieked and waved wildly at her direction.  
Magenta threw a disapproving glance at her, but then put on a faked smile and walked slowly into Columbia`s direction.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as polite as possible still smiling, yet her eyes were flashing with rage.  
Columbia didn`t recognise the bad temper her friend was in. She was full of the joys of spring and Magenta had to brace herself up to not 'serve' the plate of appetisers right into the groupie`s smiling face.  
Instead, she nodded smilingly to the tall and slender Transylvanian that was taking an appetiser. The Transylvanian smiled back and thanked her.  
Magenta cocked an eyebrow and a wave of satisfaction washed over her. At least he had recognised her.  
"I have to talk to you," Columbia tugged at her arm and Magenta followed, still smiling at the polite Transylvanian.

"Magenta, I`m born lucky, because this party is just amazing and I`m glad to join it," Columbia beamed with joy. "All the people are friendly and we`re all having fun. Have you seen that smart..."  
"Columbia," Magenta spun around and Columbia stopped bubbling at an instant. Magenta`s facial expression was now everything but happy as she started to talk to Columbia as if talking to a child. "_This _is not a plain party; _this _is a convention – a _Transylvanian_ convention."  
Columbia tilted her head to the side and blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked – her face slowly going blank.  
"What I mean?" Magenta repeated with laughter. "Columbia, this is a _Transylvanian_ convention and you are everything but a Transylvanian!"  
Columbia blinked once more.  
"I _am_ a Transylvanian, but there`s no way for me to really join the convention. This is the first time for more than five years that I will be able to get in touch with my species, but all I`m allowed to do is serving appetisers! So you are asking me what I mean," Magenta had been talking herself into a rage. Suddenly, she pushed the plate of appetisers into Columbia`s hands.  
"Shove it!" she just said and left the ball-room in a hurry.

Columbia watched her friend leaving and blinked once more in confusion.  
"I didn`t mean to..."

* * *

"ARGHHH!"

A sharp voice was echoing through the castle.  
"RIFF RAFF!"

The master was calling and Riff Raff, who had just put his tools away, went up to the lab once more.

"Master," he said and waited in the doorway.  
"Come here, you plonker," Frank cursed and Riff Raff could hear that the master was in a bad temper.  
"My toe is bleeding," Frank moaned with pain and Riff Raff cocked an eyebrow. He was hardly able to suppress the urge of laughter.  
"Come on, you have to bandage it," Frank demanded and Riff Raff knelt down before the prince`s bed.  
"May I ask you what had happened, master," Riff Raff had the heart to ask. Maybe he had been a bit too brisk, but tonight he just felt invincible.  
As he inspected the toe for damages, the blood was smudging all over his shirt.  
_'Just splendid, now nobody will take me seriously,' _Riff Raff thought and sighed inaudibly.  
"It`s not necessary for you to know," Frank barked, but Riff Raff saw the nail clippers lying beside the bed and knew what had happened. He rose.  
"Hey, don`t leave me here bleeding like hell," Frank commanded.  
"I`m just going to take some bandages, master," Riff Raff said calmly and went into the lab.

Some minutes later he had bandaged the toe and rose, ready to leave.  
"Will that be all, master?" he asked.  
Frank didn`t answer - he just glared at him.  
There was this feeling again: that uncomfortable silence that brought Riff Raff to feel like being at Frank`s mercy. After all, Frank was still his prince and master.  
"Tonight, you`re appearing different to me," Frank said thoughtfully and Riff Raff gulped.  
"I`m just eager to join the convention, master," Riff Raff explained. He would have to brace himself up to not show any extraordinary behaviour.  
"Aha," Frank nodded slightly; still staring at his servant and Riff Raff knew that he had to be careful.

"I`m watching you," Frank said in a deep voice and waved a hand. "Oh, and the candy man will be joining us later that evening. So look after him."

Riff Raff just gave him a glance and left the room.

* * *

As Riff Raff went upstairs he felt the urge to think about one thing or another.

So he headed right down to his vantage-point.  
He sat down and watched the rain coming up on the dirty window. He took out a spliff and lit it up.  
It was black as night – but it was not that astonishing, because it _was_ night on earth.

As his eyes became watery by that special cigarette, the thin blond man tried to remember his life.  
There was nothing to talk about except his sister. His life had been a total disaster. There had been no one that really cared about him – except his sister. Why his parents had always acted like this? Why had they always acted as if he was not part of the family? Riff Raff was not able to remember a single scene of being involved into a family. His father hated him – therefore he was sure – and his mother rarely spoke to him. '_It was your fault we were getting into this mess... you bloody bastard...' _These words, his father had told him, he had heard more than one time in his life.  
Magenta was his only hold.  
_'Magenta,' _Riff Raff laid his head down at the dirty cold window and closed his eyes.  
He knew that this night was the night to risk everything – to risk everything for his beloved sister, to risk everything for their future, to risk everything to know about the truth.

"The darkness must go down the river of night`s dreaming," he started to pray and opened his eyes, because some light caught his attention – three motorcycles.  
"Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming into my life..." he fulfilled his prayer and looked out of the window.

Suddenly, he saw some earthlings standing in the courtyard.

Riff Raff sighed and left his vantage-point.  
He would have to answer the door.

* * *

_Well then, how about some more reviews? Just press the button below :) _


	4. The Time Warp

_Before you start reading this chapter, I have to make apologies. I said that I would try to not go into the film-scenes, but I`ve decided that it would be necessary to go deeper into some scenes. Please, let me explain:  
In my book, the 'Time Warp' is representing the whole idea of the storyboard. It has to be be of utter importance. Therefore, I`ve decided to give this chapter over to the 'Time Warp'. Hopefully, you`ll understand my reasons!_

_So for now: enjoy and review, please! _

* * *

**The Time Warp **

The doorbell was ringing and Riff Raff hurried to answer the door.

Three delegates were entering the castle, followed by three motorcyclists. Magenta was nowhere to be seen, so Riff Raff motioned the motorcyclists to wait a little longer for he could welcome the delegates and guide them into the ball-room.  
Two of the delegates ignored him completely, but the third delegate – a black Transylvanian – behaved courteously. He didn`t smile or talk to Riff Raff, but he eyed him up thoughtfully and expressed his thanks by nodding at the servant.  
Riff Raff had the sudden feeling that this delegate was not just interested in partying or extending his congratulations to the prince.  
He closed the ball-room-door behind the delegates and furrowed his brow thoughtfully, but then went back to the waiting motorcyclists to guide them into the kitchen.

* * *

Moments later, Riff Raff went back to the entrance-hall and looked round.  
In the kitchen, he had temporary gotten into a conversation with the motorcyclists. Although they were outranking him, Riff Raff knew them from his past employment back at Transsexual. After all, they were all just servants.  
He had asked them about the black Transylvanian and the information he got made him seeing hope for his plot.

Now, he was searching for his sister because she had not been in the kitchen. He wanted to tell her the good news.

As he looked round, he caught a glimpse of Magenta standing at the stairs, her head resting at the banister.  
"Magenta," he said worriedly and climbed the stairs. "Magenta, what happened?"  
He petted her hair, but Magenta didn`t react. Riff Raff bent forward and carefully removed some strands of red curled hair to have a better look at his sister`s face.  
"Magenta, please talk to me," he pleaded.  
Slowly, Magenta lifted her head and Riff Raff froze.  
Her eyes were reddened and Riff Raff reasoned that she`d been crying. If he was right, then it would be the second time his sister had shed tears within a few earthen weeks and this was definitely not common for her. They would have to get out of this hellish place as soon as possible.  
"Now, tell me," he demanded and stroked her cheek gently.  
Magenta shook her head and closed her eyes for a second.  
"It`s alright," she whispered and looked straight into her brother`s cerulean eyes. She smiled faintly. Her brother had always been the only one that was able to raise her hopes. He just had to look at her: in his beautiful blue eyes she could always see that glimmer of hope – never going out. Now, these eyes looked worried at her, but Magenta could still see this glimmer of hope.  
"I just overreacted, but now I`m fine," she said and kissed her brother`s hand that was resting at her cheek.  
"The situation is trying our patience, but it will be over soon. In a while, we`re going home, I promise," he smiled at her, but Magenta felt her eyes filling with tears again. The prospect of going home was just too overwhelming.

Riff Raff wanted to calm his sister down, but unfortunately the doorbell was ringing once again.  
While Riff Raff was going to answer the door, Magenta laid her head down at the banister to calm herself down and to try her tears. She didn`t want anyone to see her like this.

* * *

Riff Raff knew that the earthen couple was standing outside, so he prepared himself mentally and opened the door slowly.

"Hello," he snarled and eyed them up.

The earthlings were looking somewhat peculiar and Riff Raff feared that he would never get used to the earthlings` style. To all appearances, they both had long slender legs, but unfortunately these beautiful legs were covered by some incredibly unsightly 'costumes', similar to his own he was forced to wear.

The man introduced himself and his female and started to explain something, but Riff Raff didn`t listen. He just tried to figure out how to get them inside the castle, because he was not sure about the wording to strike up a conversation with a couple of earthen strangers.  
While thinking about it, he tried to control his jerky spasm that was regularly coming out when being unsure. Luckily, he was able to control it, so the jerky spasm just turned into a slight tapping of his fingers, resting at the doorframe.

Suddenly, he became aware of the silence and felt their hopefully gazes resting upon him.  
The man seemed to have finished his speech.  
Riff Raff hesitated. Since they had taken up residence on earth, he had learned that earthlings loved to state the obvious to get into conversation with each other.

'_Alright, let`s give it a try,'_ Riff Raff thought and stared at the female.  
"You`re wet," he said and waited for a reaction, holding his breath.  
The rain was heavily coming down at the earthlings, but Riff Raff ignored it.  
"Yes, it`s raining," the girl answered.  
Riff Raff smiled inwardly.  
_'I was right. The earthlings love to state the obvious.' _He clapped himself on the back mentally, although the female looked somewhat perturbed and confused.  
Nevertheless, the conversation begun to flow and Riff Raff nodded slightly: "Yes."

A flash of lightning bathed the scene in bright light and the couple recognised the motorcycles, standing beside the entrance.  
They seemed to be frightened and Riff Raff had the sudden strong feeling to invite the couple into the castle as fast as possible.

"I think perhaps you better both come inside," he offered hastily and tried to smile, although he knew that it would be nothing more than a twitching of his mouth.  
However, the earthlings took him up on his offer and carefully stepped inside.

He guided them into the entrance hall and took a look at the male earthling.  
He was a tall and good-looking man, but Riff Raff couldn`t imagine him to be a smart and clever person. However, they say still waters run deep.  
Riff Raff wanted to guide them into the ball-room, but the former conversation seemed to be better than expected, because the girl was asking him about the obvious party that definitely couldn`t be missed.  
He explained that this was a special night and the girl congratulated Frank – the so called 'master' she didn`t know.  
"Lucky him," she said and Riff Raff wanted to answer, but had no chance to do so.

Magenta had been watching the scene from upstairs.  
She had just calmed herself down, but then the stupid earthen girl said the two words, that stirred Magenta`s blood. She was no longer able to contain herself.

"You`re lucky, he`s lucky, I`m lucky; we are all lucky!"  
Magenta`s voice sounded loudly with biting sarcasm as she slit down the banister. With anger, she threw her feather duster at her brother, who caught it quick-witted.

Luckily, the old wooden clock was chiming and the couple`s attention was drawn off Magenta.  
Riff Raff acted fast. He knew that he had just a little chance to explain the earthlings everything and make them staying in the castle.

"It`s astounding," he said to get their attention and he succeeded.  
"Time is fleeting," he continued his speech and opened the door of the old wooden clock to emphasize his words for he knew that the skeleton was inside.  
"Madness takes its toll," he pointed at his haggard face.  
"But listen closely..." he went on, but Magenta got the hint and tried to iron out her former misbehaviour by joining in with the explanation.  
"Not for very much longer," she said and smiled.  
Riff Raff smiled too. He knew that he could always count on his sister.  
"I`ve got to keep control," he said, but the earthlings didn`t seem to know what he was talking about.

Now, Riff Raff gathered momentum. There was nothing that could stop him, so he told them everything about leaving their home-planet by using the 'Time Warp'. He knew that it was dangerous and strictly forbidden by the Transylvanian government, but at this present moment, he didn`t think about the consequences.

For proving his words he and Magenta shoved the couple into the ball-room to show them the Transylvanian guests that were partying inside.

Inside, the guests had heard about the 'Time Warp' and started to sing.  
It was not uncommon, because the 'Time Warp' was a phenomenon they all were proud of. The 'Time Warp' was the most groundbreaking discovery that had ever been produced by the Transylvanian galaxy.  
The Transylvanians were confident of being the first species that was able to move between different galaxies. That`s the reason why the slogan _'Let`s do the 'Time Warp' again'_ had quickly developed into a favourite battle-cry the Transylvanians often used to say when having a the time of their life.  
Strictly speaking, the Transylvanians had composed a folksong including steps. At that time, a veritable hysteria had broken out, so the folksong had turned into an official hymn.

The earthen couple seemed to be surprised at the merry-making, because they didn`t even take the time to taste the appetisers Riff Raff offered them, but maybe they were just smitten by the spirited performance, Riff Raff assumed.

Now, Magenta started to perform and sing with spirit and Riff Raff admired her beauty and gracefulness as he joined in the song.  
Neither Riff Raff nor Magenta was thinking about the consequences for talking about a state secret in the presence of strangers. They both enjoyed the dance as did all the other Transylvanians. It was absolutely typical to not be able to stop when doing the 'Time Warp'. The song and the steps were putting everyone into a trance, so it was not possible to escape this mental state of the expansion of consciousness before the song was over.

To everyone`s surprise the earthling named Columbia took the opportunity to explain how she became part of the invited audience.  
If it wouldn`t have been enough, the groupie now started to perform a solo part of tap-dancing. It was an unexpected break, but all eyes were focused on her.  
Columbia danced quite well, but Magenta narrowed her eyes. Tonight, it was the second time the girl was stealing her thunder and the redheaded Transylvanian was getting into a temper. Even the fact that Columbia tripped over her own feet at the end of her performance didn`t make Magenta to feel any better, but at least she felt somewhat satisfied and smiled evilly.  
Columbia recognised that nasty smile and got in a bad mood too. She didn`t understand the reasons of Magenta getting upset earlier that night. She was not aware of having done anything wrong.  
"What`s your problem?" she asked visibly annoyed, but forgot about everything as she again joined in with the 'Time Warp'.

The song was coming to an end and everybody lost consciousness momentary to give the body the opportunity to rest and acclimatize.


	5. Psychological Warfare

_**Disclaimer: **I`m still not owning any of our favourite characters belonging to our beloved ROB, but I love to literally abuse them to free my fantasy ;) _

_at **MagentaSkye**: thank you for your review! Without you I would never know what my faithful readers are thinking about my way thinking about the 'Time Warp'... _

_Well, now the story goes on... _

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**Psychological Warfare **

Angrily, he threw away his favourite pair of heels.

His bandaged toe just didn`t fit into the shoe!  
Frank cursed furiously, but then calmed himself down. Looking reddened and flustered wouldn`t befitting his rank, particularly not at this special night.  
Frank sighed audibly in a royal-stressed manner and decided to change his outfit completely.  
The guests would have to be patient a little longer.

While he was rummaging through his clothes, he heard some music coming out of the ball-room. Excellent! So, his servants were entertaining his guests.  
Frank put on his stockings and fastened it to the garter.  
Suddenly, he stopped and listened more observantly at the music that was echoing through the castle-walls. The music was getting louder, because all his guests seemed to join in the song.

Frank slowly straightened up – a look of utter disbelief marking his facial expression.  
"How dare them..." he spit out and grabbed his black silken cape he loved to wear when being centre-stage. It`s not necessary to mention the fact, that Frank was always centre-stage...

Now the prince hurried to the lift, although his face was marked with pain. His toe hurt, but he tried to ignore the stinging pain. Right now, it was important to stop this perfidious attack of his underhand servants.

As the lift got down, Frank tapped his foot. The toe seemed be swollen and he could feel a fit of temper rising up. Frank knew that he would have to contain his anger, so he breathed heavily.

The lift was going down with mulish slowness like moving in slow motion.  
At the present moment, Frank could hear Columbia`s voice, but he was not able to understand a single word. So, the groupie was involved too!  
_'That nasty old bug! How dare him cheating on me!' _Frank cursed his male servant mentally and clenched his teeth. _  
_Maybe Riff Raff knew more than he had given away? Maybe Magenta had told her brother more about the secret than she had told him – her master?  
Truly spoken, it was not uncommon to sing the 'Time Warp' when celebrate in style, but Frank suspected something more. First of all, it was not common to perform the 'Time Warp' first and foremost – particularly, not here. Secondly, it was the first time ever that they could meet up with Transylvanians since they`ve landed on earth, so why talking about being overawed by heavy emotions when travelling around between the galaxies? It would be more sensible to talk about the bliss and pleasure they`re enjoying right here on earth.  
_'This could only mean that this little bastard is trying to hint that he wants to go back home as soon as possible.' _Frank concluded and clenched his fists. '_Surely, all of my guests want to know the reason why. They will ask me a hundred of stupid questions that I don`t want to answer! Everything`s fine, so there`s no need to go back home. Not now...'  
_Frank leaned his head at the cold iron bars and sighed.  
_'Then I have to convince them of my beautiful life on earth and that my mission did not fail.' _

Frank stomped his hurt feet to persuade himself of being unbreakable.  
It was time to show his genius.

* * *

Meanwhile, everybody in the ball-room had recovered consciousness.

Riff Raff stood behind his sister and glared at the male earthling that seemed to be somewhat confused, because he was just talking rubbish.  
Riff Raff tuned out the disordered stammer and turned his head cautiously to the right.  
The black Transylvanian was staring at him and Riff Raff gave him a short but meaningful glance. Then he looked back to the earthen couple and ran his finger faintly over Magenta`s arm.  
Magenta didn`t turn around to look at her brother, but she tilted her head somewhat to gave him a sign of understanding.

'_There`s something I have to tell you,' _Riff Raff thought in deep concentration.  
In a way, the siblings were able to communicate with each other without talking aloud, but they both knew that neither the one nor the other would be able to hear the genuinely thought words. It was rather an emotional impact to make them feel the literal sense.  
_'The male black Transylvanian could possibly be of help to our scheme,' _Riff Raff went on. He could feel that Magenta was _listening_.

At this moment, the female earthling let out a bloodcurdling scream and lost consciousness.  
The master made his grand entrance.  
Riff Raff smiled slightly at the earthlings` behaviour. Surely, Frank was enjoying their reaction, too. His appearance was as bombastic as expected. Some would also call it pompously...  
Riff Raff and Magenta knew that Frank always liked to make an entrance, so they didn`t really listen.

'_I will contact the black Transylvanian at the earliest opportunity,' _Riff Raff told his sister. _'One of the motorcyclists gave me the hint.' _

Frank saw his servants standing amidst his guests, but they didn`t seem to be listening or watching their master`s grand entrance with duly respect.  
_'I will show you who`s the master,'_ he thought angrily, but dissembled his feeling perfectly well.  
Nevertheless, the show had to go on, so Frank decided to reprimand his servants in his own special way. He would denounce them to his audience only by using subtle hints now and then and _now_ was the best time to start.

"I see you`ve met my _faithful_..." Frank paused for the dramatic effect. "...handyman," he spat out and smiled evilly at Riff Raff who suddenly turned his attention to the prince`s words.

'_He`s in a bad mood,' _Riff Raff told Magenta and she looked up to him.  
_'That little bastard`s intending something,' _she answered. _'Be careful.' _

"He`s just a little brought down, because when you knocked he thought you were the candy man," Frank lifted his brow and shot a last glance at Riff Raff. Then, he started to greet his guests.

'_He`s trying to deprecate you,' _Magenta concluded and Riff Raff looked aside.  
He knew that he was taken with that special exotics and that he would have to be careful when using it, but he was sure to have it under control.  
Using drugs was a general Transylvanian curse. Mostly everybody was used to it since being a teenager. It was a common thing to do, but the earthen stuff was kind of different.  
_'For now, we`ll have to play along,' _Riff Raff sighed mentally and Magenta clenched her fists.  
_'Nevertheless, if everything`s getting according to plan, then his permanent little games of humiliation will coming to an end soon.' _

To everyone`s surprise, Frank suddenly stated to be a Transylvanian transvestite right in front of the earthen couple, but it didn`t really matter, because the banner already showed it. Apart from that, there was a region existing on earth that was called "Transylvania" too, so there was no need to be afraid of disclosing the truth about their origin.  
For the siblings this unexpected and unreserved revelation was everything but advantageously. Now it would be difficult to prove the earthlings the fact that there was something fishy about their current hosts.

Riff Raff and Magenta watched the groupie performing together with Frank and decided to play along for now. Nevertheless, Frank was still their master.

At the moment, the prince invited the couple out for staying in the castle for a while because he knew that earthlings were always thankful for hospitality. Columbia and his two servants supported him in his powers of persuasion.  
Frank smiled at their obedience and decided to step up the humiliation.  
"I`ve been making a man," he stated, but Riff Raff didn`t react.  
The servant knew that right now, it would be pointless to rectify this statement just for adjusting a claim.  
In a sense, Frank was right. It had been _his_ idea to create a man, although Riff Raff was the one who had found out how to create life theoretically, some years ago.

However, Riff Raff`s social status had prohibited him by law from publishing this phenomenal break-through in biochemical research. So Riff Raff had to believe in the slight hope, that someday a royal or well-born Transylvanian would listen to him to realise his experiment.  
Unfortunately, he had to leave his home-planet before he could find an appropriate sponsor. Above all, he had to support his master in graduating in scientific researches and to make matters worse, the spoilt prince had found out about his theory.  
Needless to say, that the prince abused his authority to take advantage of his servant`s knowledge.  
Anyway, at this moment there was no time for complaining, so Riff Raff didn`t react to the hint.

Frank on his part noticed this uncommon behaviour, but didn`t let on anything. Instead, he tried to find another way for degrading his _beloved _servant.  
"With blond hair," he soothed and took a strand of Riff Raff`s blond hair to curl it up.  
At these words, Riff Raff lost control over his facial expressions and looked aside for a split second.

He was all too aware, that Frank was just hinting at their _meeting _in the shed a few months ago.  
Strangely enough, at this time Frank seemed to be taken with his male servant, so he decided to make his creation blond.  
It could have been an honour to Riff Raff, but Frank knew that his servant was still not able to talk about it. It was just too humiliating for him.

So, Frank smiled to his great satisfaction and finished his explanations by inviting all the guests into the laboratory.

As always, he ignored his servants completely as the lift got up into the next step of glorification.

* * *

_Now just follow the instruction down below! :) _


	6. Risky Confidence

_First of all I`d like to wish you all a happy New Year! I hope that we`ll get a lot of interesting stories and ideas posted this year. _

_at **Magenta-Skye**: Again, I`d like to thank you for your lovely review!  
All I can say is that Riff Raff will have a hard time with keeping his emotions under control, because he will be soon haunted by 'someone' he knows all too well from the first part of "The Secret".  
Enough of giving away! Let`s go on with the story. _

_Oh, and please don`t forget to review ;) _

* * *

**Risky Confidence **

Rapidly, the ball-room emptied out because all the Transylvanian guests hurried upstairs to not miss out on Doctor Frank`N Furter`s first publicly presentation of his groundbreaking invention.

Only the earthen couple, Columbia and the servants were remaining behind.  
Columbia and the siblings started to undress the frightened and visibly confused earthlings, because they knew that the earthen species was rather susceptible to illnesses when being wet in a cold room.  
Columbia had always complained about the low temperatures inside the castle. She was permanently moaning and getting on everyone`s nerves to heat up the fireplaces whenever the temperatures were fallen.  
That`s why the three took off the earthlings` wet clothes. The girl didn`t seemed to be very happy about it, because she slapped Riff Raff as he tried to remove her skirt. Riff Raff ignored it and smiled at the doomed attempt of the male earthling to calm his girlfriend by means of flowery phrases.  
_'Cant'_, he thought and decided to leave the scene as that Major`s-guy started to argue with Columbia. He felt no desire for watching two earthlings quarrelling with each other.  
Apart from that, he had still some other things to do before getting up to the lab.

* * *

On his way to the kitchen, Riff Raff looked round for the black Transylvanian.

Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen and Riff Raff cursed himself for letting this chance slip away. Without a doubt, it would be difficult to get in touch with the delegate once Frank`s creation was brought to life.  
This innovation would certainly be that groundbreaking to put a spell on everyone, but then it would be too late to explain a sneaking suspicion based on a birth mark and an old legend.

Riff Raff sighed and entered the kitchen.  
He was searching through the refrigerator for some champagne Frank had demanded for.

It was not common on Transsexual to celebrate important happenings with drinking champagne. Truth to be told, it was an earthen habit that Frank had assumed some time ago. Now, he wanted to show this habit to his guests because from his point of view, it bore a kind of kingly grace.

"I want to have a glass of wine," an unknown voice unexpectedly ordered and Riff Raff got startled – accidentally hitting the back of his head at the refrigerator.  
He turned around slowly and held his head.

The black Transylvanian was standing at the doorframe – looking blankly at him.  
Riff Raff was too surprised to even react. So he just stared at the delegate and rubbed his head slightly.

"Well?" the Transylvanian asked and went to the kitchen table. He took a seat and waved a hand.  
"Are you not allowed to take orders from anyone else except your master or are you just thief?"  
All of a sudden, Riff Raff was wide awake.  
"Please accept my apologies, sir, I just didn`t reckon with having guests in our small kitchen," Riff Raff bowed his head slightly and opened the closet to take out a bottle of wine.  
He felt the Transylvanian staring at him as he turned to the cupboard to open the bottle. His hands trembled with excitement, because he didn`t know what to expect. Was that man really interested in getting in touch with him or was he just thirsty? Riff Raff just felt like being ambushed.  
He opened the bottle and served the delegate a glass of red wine.

"Sir," he said and stood beside. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"  
The Transylvanian took a sip and set the glass back down at the table. Then he turned towards Riff Raff and crossed his legs. Riff Raff felt the man`s gaze resting at his face and gulped slightly – still staring straight ahead as if inspecting the old grey walls for damage or something.  
"I heard on the grapevine that you`ve been asking for me," the Transylvanian said bluntly and took another sip of wine, waiting for the servant to react.  
Riff Raff blinked and dared to look at the man in front of him.  
"It conforms to the truth, sir," Riff Raff answered. He knew that he would have to take the chance right now.  
"There`s something important I have to confide to you, sir. I do not have the time to wait any longer, if you don`t mind, sir," Riff Raff felt the sudden urge to go on talking, but he knew that it was an expected common of decency to not speak until being asked. So he stopped himself from talking any further and waited.  
The delegate eyed him up and then stared right into his eyes.  
To Riff Raff`s surprise, he didn`t feel any discomfort. Certainly, he still felt respect for that royal man, but it was not combined with fear and caution like it always was when his master was staring at him.  
"My name is Collins, Sir Rufus Collins, delegate of Transgender," the man said. "Please, take a seat. I don`t like to talk to people standing beside me," he motioned his hand and Riff Raff did as he was told.  
It felt kind of strange to sit in the small old-fashioned kitchen facing a royal Transylvanian.

"As you probably know, I`m not only here to celebrate," Sir Collins went on and Riff Raff could feel his heart skipping a beat. Then he was right! Either the Queen suspected something peculiar going on here on earth or there was indeed a group of Transylvanians existing, that was courageous enough to question the purpose of the prince`s journey.  
"I have to tell you, that I will not give away anything according to my actual mission until you`ve told me your story."  
The delegate`s face was still completely out of any expression as he took another sip of wine, never letting his gaze drop.

Riff Raff hesitated.  
What if Frank had just set a snare for him? Then he was definitely a dead man – slowly and unquestionably painfully being killed by a cruel and sadistic master and his companions. The Queen would never witness it. A servant killed by accident – and accidents always happened.  
He had to be careful.  
"Truth to be told, I`d just like to tell you a fairy-tale, sir," Riff Raff said slowly and watched the Transylvanian`s every move.  
"Do you mind my smoking, sir?" he asked, but Sir Collins just waved a hand.  
Riff Raff took out a spliff and lit it up. He inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate. It has to be now or never.  
"Have you ever heard about the legend of a man coming to a planet of Transylvania to free all the people from an unjustly lordship and to ascend the throne, sir?"  
Sir Collins nodded slightly and took the spliff Riff Raff offered him.  
"That man has a birth mark that proves the truth of being the real prince," Riff Raff went on. "With all due respect, sir, I have only one question: have you ever believed in the truth of this legend?"  
Riff Raff took the spliff back and watched the royal man intensively.

The man didn`t answer, but rose all of a sudden.  
"I have to go upstairs," he said and emptied his glass of wine.  
Riff Raff just nodded and stared at the table.  
"He`s getting mad," he heard himself saying in a low voice. "He`s suffering from delusions of grandeur."  
The Transylvanian didn`t look at him but nodded slightly in understanding.  
"He killed earthlings without any reason and surely he will kill some more," Riff Raff finally said and finished his spliff.  
"I will contact you again," Sir Collins said without looking at the servant and left the kitchen.

* * *

Shortly after, Riff Raff hurried to the lift – a bottle of champagne and a glass in his hands.

He opened the iron door of the lift and let Columbia, Magenta and the earthlings in. It was high time to get up to the lab. Magenta knew this too and practically shoved the still confused couple inside.  
Riff Raff took a sip of champagne out of the bottle, but then threw the bottle away.  
There was so much he would have to think about right now, but unfortunately he had to look after the earthlings and his master as well.  
Visibly annoyed, he closed the door and pressed the button to get upstairs.  
Magenta felt the bad mood her brother was in, but had no time to ask him about it, because the blond girl apparently tried to crack a joke.

'_The master and Columbia married?' _Riff Raff thought and shook his head mentally. The earthen species didn`t seem to have too much knowledge of human nature.  
Riff Raff answered that stupid question and explained their connection to Frank in a few sentences. He didn`t feel the need to talk to them any longer.  
At the present moment, he only had to prepare for his showdown with Frank. The time had come to remove the scales from the Transylvanians` eyes.  
Hopefully, the inside-temperature of the freezer had been risen enough to bring the delivery-boy back to life.

As the lift stopped at the lab, Riff Raff took a deep breath and opened the door.


	7. The Highflier

_I`m sorry for my absence, but now I`m back!  
I want to thank **Magenta-Skye** for reviewing! I`m glad you`re enjoying this story so far and I`m trying my very best to not disappoint you :) _

* * *

**The Highflier **

The lab was bathed in silence as Riff Raff motioned the earthlings to step out of the lift.

A tense, but ceremonially atmosphere was filling the bright lab.  
Frank was standing in the middle of the lab watching the latest arrivals. It was deadly silent because the freezer was not humming, so Riff Raff smiled to himself.  
He stepped out of the lift to serve his master the ordered glass of champagne.

Frank on his part watched his handyman intensely.  
The man seemed to be different, but Frank couldn`t tell what it was.  
_'I will get it out of you, you conniving little bug,' _he thought angrily and took the glass of champagne his servant offered him.  
Riff Raff now felt superior, as he handed the glass to his master.  
_'Soon, you will be nothing more than a memory, master,' _he thought and a slight smile switched over his face, although it was only shown in his eyes.

For a second Frank turned into stone as he stared into his servant`s eyes.  
It was that look that confused him. Usually, Riff Raff averted his eyes from Frank whenever he glared at him, but for a split second Riff Raff dared to look at him.  
Frank`s eyes narrowed, but then he remembered his guests and decided to not make a scene. He would take his servant to task later.

Instead of acting the way a prince would normally act, he started to greet the earthen couple with all his charms.  
That Major`s-guy was indeed an interesting individual of his species. He had _oh, so looong legs_. Frank cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips with appetite as his gaze rested at the earthling`s manhood.  
The girl on the other side seemed to be a sweet little princess – always on the side of the angels. In Frank`s eyes, she was nothing special, but definitely a welcome appetiser to taste later.  
Frank was sure, that he would get his own way with the blond girl. After all, she was taken in by his charms the minute he had greeted her.

While Frank was making small talk with the earthen couple, Riff Raff prepared everything for the master`s grand speech.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw the prince laughing and chattering and he felt an unknown feeling growing up inside.  
_'What`s that feeling?' _he thought and blinked in confusion. Slowly but surely, a thought leaped into his mind. _'Am I... jealous?' _the word felt a little odd and Riff Raff blinked once more.  
_'No, it can`t be! __*** Yes, I`m jealous, therefore I`m sure. __*** Oh, no, not you again! __*** I`m afraid so, but I`m you, so you are me and I`m me, too. Funny thing, what do I think? __*** Uh, and I thought I`ve lost you... um, me... um, whatever. __*** Then I have to disappoint myself, because I`m still there and I`ll always be. *** __Holy moons please stop that nightmare! __*** What a nightmare do I mean? Hopefully, I`m not talking about myself! __*** Just believe it, I am talking about myself, so will you just shut up! *** __Oh, I`m upset _and_ a little jealous. __*** I`m not jealous! __*** Of course, I am! I`m the lawfully heir to the throne, so why does this spoiled brat still behaves like being the prince of Transsexual? __*** I`m not jealous, so get out of my mind! *** __As I wish...' _

Riff Raff thought for a moment.  
Unfortunately, his alter ego seemed to be back. It hadn`t shown itself up for weeks, so Riff Raff had been sure, that his psychological well-being had been redressed. After all, he was not a psychopath!

Against his will, Riff Raff slowly meandered over to the three main actors that were still standing chattering in the bright lab.  
There was this feeling inside, that told him to interrupt this scene at an instant, no matter what it`ll cost.

At the moment, Frank was trying to persuade the blond of his charm.  
Her fiancé didn`t seem to be that jubilant to join the conversation like Frank and the blond girl did.

"Everything is in readiness, master," Riff Raff said the moment Frank was trying to go into detail and smiled inwardly about disturbing the stimulated conversation. "We merely await your... words."  
He shot a glance at the prince, but Frank stared back into his eyes.  
_'You`re intending something, but I`ll find it out as soon as possible,' _Frank angrily shoved his glass of champagne into his servant`s hand and forcefully but also gracefully marched up the stairs to announce his newest and definitely greatest success.  
The show must go on!

Frank started his grand speech and all the guests were enamoured of it there and then.  
Even the earthen girl seemed to be captured by the words Frank had carefully chosen to point up his groundbreaking innovation. Only that Major`s-guy seemed to realise what Frank was really talking about. Maybe Sir Collins did this as well, but Riff Raff didn`t dare to look at him.  
The male earthling seemed to be shocked and Riff Raff smiled.  
_'Yes, we know the secret to create life. I`m sure that Dr. Scott knows about our newest experiment and I`m sure that he won`t let us publish and use it – particularly, not on earth.'  
_It was just a presumption, but Riff Raff knew about Dr. Scott and his theories about aliens. He also knew about his nephew and most of all, he knew where this nephew could be found.

He smiled and carefully touched the infrared remote control, resting peacefully in his pocket and waiting for its consequential assignment.  
Soon, Frank`s true personality would be shown to the whole galaxy of Transylvania – not to forget about the earthen specie.

Frank`s speech came to an end and every person was celebrating his triumph, even if none of them had seen anything at that point.  
_'It`s just peculiar,' _Riff Raff thought, but stopped thinking at an instant as Frank`s voice sounded loudly through the lab.  
"Hoopla," he shouted and Columbia and Magenta removed the red silken sheet, which was covering the tank.  
At first, Columbia had not been taken with acting as a handyman, but then she felt somewhat proud to support Frank. After all, she was one of the few persons who knew about the creation.

Frank started to shout orders and Riff Raff obeyed.  
They had gone through this more than a hundred times and Riff Raff knew all grips off pat.  
To add some zest to the scene, Frank had decided to turn the lights down.  
Now, the normally bright lab was completely dark. Only some red lights were blinking at the control panel. The main attraction was the illuminated tank, that was attracting everyone`s attention right now.

It was hardly surprising that Riff Raff could feel his master`s tension, for he felt the excitement of anticipation rising up, too.  
It would be the very first time that his theory could be proved.

As the creation lifted her arms for support, Riff Raff`s heart skipped a beat. He breathed heavily, but this was not only caused by the hard work he had to do to make the birth of his creation becoming a success.  
He was right! His theory how to create life had been proved! All the years of searching, all the days and sleepless nights of experimentation had established to be not for nothing!  
Riff Raff smiled and leaned his head back at the cold pink-tiled wall in exhaustion.  
The next step was to present the creation to the audience so Riff Raff rose and went to his baby to remove some of the bandages that were covering its face.  
Riff Raff knew what the man would look like – after all, he had built the man – but seeing him alive was still something different.  
After he had removed the bandages from the head of the creation, Riff Raff went back to remove the container from above the creation`s head for it was still filled with leftovers of high-explosive ingredients.  
Unfortunately, the creation had grabbed the container in utterly confusion, so Riff Raff lifted the container up – completely unaware that the creation was still keeping hold of it.

Frank on his part was in seventh heaven.  
He had been waiting for so long to give his baby a hug, to touch his blond little angel and to show him his well-prepared and really king-sized... um... _bed_.  
He folded his hands with excitement and closed his eyes for a second. Then he turned around to welcome his baby and froze at an instant.  
Rocky – his baby – was dangling high above, a scared look at his face.

For a second, Frank didn`t know what had happened, but as always he knew instinctively that his handyman was surely involved into the happening.  
Without looking, he stormed into Riff Raff`s direction.  
As he saw his servant spinning the wheel, he forgot about his royal education and kicked him sharply into the back – sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Riff Raff felt a sharp pain.  
Probably, he`d done something wrong, but he didn`t know what it was. All he could tell was that it could only be due to a misunderstanding, because until now he hadn`t done anything to disturb the master or to show the prince up.  
As Riff Raff saw the creation dangling at the ceiling like a chandelier, he immediately lowered the container.  
It had not been his intention to anger his master, but the more he thought about it, the more it turned out to be somewhat helpful for demonstrating the prince`s short temper.

So, Riff Raff smiled evilly to himself while Magenta and Columbia started to unwrap the creation that had landed safely on the floor.

Frank watched his blond angel from behind.  
He was looking so gorgeous! The more the two women were unwrapping his darling, the more Frank`s excitement grew until he felt like exploding every second.  
The only disturbing factor was this embarrassing incident his servant had caused by his negligence.  
_'I will show you your position,' _he thought with a hint of satisfaction. Tonight, nothing would spoil his party – not even his scheming servant.  
Quite the opposite: Frank felt absolutely superior. So he motioned his head towards this sombre thin man to come over.

Riff Raff slowly went to the tank.  
Shortly after, he felt his master`s warm and soft legs clasping his neck.  
_'He wants me to carry him around!' _Riff Raff felt abused. _'He wants me to show him to the audience! He wants me to be his drudge!' _  
Riff Raff stumbled forward, but didn`t have the powers to go more than two steps with his master at his back. He felt over and knew at an instant that Frank had won the day.

This situation had not just been the proof of the nonexistence of his physical strength...

* * *

_Hmm, any reviews to coerce me into going on with the story? _


	8. Apologise

This is not a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just have to apologise for my absence, because I don`t have any internet at all for more than 4 weeks...  
Please, be patient! The next chapter is coming up next week (hopefully)!  
Sorry for the trouble!

Hope you still be with me and my story!  
Read you...


	9. Births and Deaths

_I`m perfectly aware that there is no excuse for my behaviour. It took a long time for me to reconnect my new home with the modern world, thanks to the well-known service desert Germany. _

_Whatever, now I`m back and hopefully my muse will return as soon as possible, too.  
I hope you`ll forgive me! _

_**Summary:  
**Riff Raff`s attempts of connecting his home-planet for attracting attention had been successful. He and Magenta are pinning all their hopes on one person: Sir Collins - a well-born Transylvanian. However, Sir Collins didn`t consent to help the siblings until now.  
Columbia on her part is still trying to handle her feelings about Eddie`s obvious death.  
Frank, well... he`s still enjoying the celebration, assuming that he`ll become the utmost scientist of the galaxy of Transylvania. _

_However, now the story goes on...  
_

**Births and Deaths**

After the creation had stormed around in utter confusion for quite some minutes – talking nonsense all the time about a sword that obviously belonged to a man called Damocles and that none of the Transylvanians knew – Frank had calmed his agitated blond angel down to introduce it to the audience.

The creation was named 'Rocky'.  
It was obvious that Frank was just aiming at Rocky`s perfect body – a promenading heap of testosterone, but Riff Raff couldn`t help himself but comparing the name with a tottering toddler.  
A toddler Rocky was indeed – not only by his jerky moves but by his vestigial language and knowledge as well. After all, he had just half of a brain; not to forget it was half of a _human _brain!  
Holy moons, who was that _Damocles_?!

Nevertheless, Frank was awfully proud to represent his well-built angel so everyone congratulated him to his groundbreaking innovation.  
Only the earthlings didn`t seem to know how to behave in the presence of a Transylvanian prince.  
Columbia felt a little boring because she already knew the creation. Apart from that, she still missed her lover Eddie – a fat and ill-bred lout – that was hopefully snoring peacefully inside the freezer.  
The groupie was still assuming that her beloved Eddie was dead, but she was not able to forget about him.  
Seeing Frank being that overjoyed at his new playmate made her becoming overwhelmed by grief, with the result that Columbia grew more and more shirty and bitchy.

Frank was a little cross about the ignorance, but decided to ignore it by starting the celebration of his baby`s first birthday.

There were a lot of presents to unwrap...

* * *

He had woken up half an hour ago, but his head was still aching all over.

Slowly but surely – after he had been able to open his eyes slightly without tearing his eyelids apart – he became aware where he was.  
Although he felt the temperature rising, it was still freezing cold and he had to brace himself up to not turn into ice again.

He tried to concentrate.  
Why was he here? How had he gotten into this hellish place? Why did his head hurt that much?  
The only thing that leaped into his mind was the face of his best costumer, distorted in agony. Eddie remembered that he had tried to kill the emaciated sombre man. A lot of blood was coming into few, but Eddie shook his head.  
He also remembered the confusion the handyman was in as they both were standing inside the lift, facing each other suspiciously and covered all over with blood while getting up to the lab.  
_'Wait,' _Eddie tried to catch a thought, which was hiding deep in his puzzled mind. Some handcuffs were coming into view as did a face that he would never forget in his entire life except from the face of his beautiful darling Columbia.  
_'Frank!' _

At this thought, Eddie turned his head and spotted his saxophone that was leaning against his motorcycle that was standing in the corner of the freezer. He tried to crack a smile, but the pain was too stinging.  
At least, his saxophone and motorcycle were still _alive_.

Relieved, he closed his eyes for a second and tried to relax a little.

Then, without warning, he jumped up and spun around as fast as he could.  
_'Hell, I`m in the freezer,'_ he thought, making muffled sounds of panic because he was not able to open his still frozen lips yet.  
Out of control and under these muffling sounds, Eddie started to rasp on the thick icy walls with his bare fingers, but became aware of his failure as his fingers turned into a deep violet.

Exhausted, Eddie sat down and leaned his head back at the cold wall – closing his eyes in anger and frustration.  
He felt so helpless and had to use his entire little powers to stop himself from shedding tears.  
He took his numb fingers into his mouth in an attempt to unfreeze them.  
Although he tried as hard as he could, he was not able to stop that single tear running down his cheek.

Suddenly, the broken man lifted his head and smiled.  
The temperature had been risen enough to not let the tear freeze!  
Eddie rose and examined the icy walls. If the temperature would steadily rise that fast, then he could break through the icy wall with his motorcycle in just a few minutes! Once he would have broken the icy walls, he could easily open the door of the freezer from inside, but first he would have to wait a little longer to get to the button that would bring him freedom.

Relieved, Eddie went to his motorcycle and examined the tank and the ignition.  
Everything was fine, so he could escape this icy hell soon!

So, Eddie sat at his motorcycle and waited for the walls to release him.  
As he was staring at the wonderful blue glacier-like walls he heard some noises and voices coming from outside.  
First, he wanted to cry for help, but then changed his mind.  
From what he knew, Frank had tried to kill him. The transvestite had set a snare for him and Eddie had blindly walked into the trap.  
He remembered a hundred of questions and a hundred of blows Frank had planted on his face.

Then it hit him.  
He knew about this closely guarded secret! He knew that Frank was not the legitimated prince of his planet!  
His uncle had told him everything about it, because Uncle Everett was working for the FBI as did Eddie. Truly spoken, Eddie was not a regular FB`I agent, but his uncle had lured him with an assured income, so Eddie had agreed on spying on the strange newcomers.  
Apart from that, he had grabbed the opportunity to meet that beautiful girl again he had spotted at the funeral.  
It had been an undercover operation – carefully planned since more than twenty years. The death and following funeral of his mother including the handyman on drugs had just been a _lucky _incident.  
First, his uncle had kept him in the dark about the background of the operation, but some weeks later, Uncle Everett had put his cards on the table. He hadn`t done it voluntarily, but Eddie wanted to quit this job, because he had badly falling in love with sweet little Columbia.  
In his eyes, Columbia was the true princess of the castle.

'_Columbia my darling,' _Eddie thought and closed his eyes. _'Soon we`ll meet again and then I´m going to marry you.'  
_The next minutes, Eddie tried to figure out how to propose to Columbia.  
Since his darling was a glittering personality, he decided to perform that special song, they both loved.

'_Hot patootie – bless my soul; I really love that rock `n roll...', w_ith a smile, the normally rough man closed his eyes once more and started to hum under his breath.

* * *

Outside the freezer the birthday-party was in full swing.

Frank was smiling all the time while Rocky was following his creator like a puppy-dog, smirking dim-witted.  
Riff Raff was smiling too, but it was rather a feeling of anticipation that grew inside than a real smile. Only the fact that the vaulting horse got entangled in the cables that Riff Raff had laid earlier, made his heart skipping a beat for a split second. Hopefully, the receiver was still working!

Moments later Riff Raff heard the chiming of the old wooden clock and fiddled with the optical transmitter inside his pocket.  
It was time to present his own special birthday gift to the _'creator'_.

* * *

Eddie felt rather excited, but also a little agitated.

He didn`t know what to expect outside the door, but he could hear people talking.  
The icy wall had thawed out enough to break through, so Eddie started his motorcycle and took a deep breath.  
The old saxophone was dangling at his back...

* * *

Rocky and Frank were standing right in front of the red iron door of the freeze as Riff Raff pressed the button on his optical transmitter.

The signal of the door opener started to beep and Riff Raff had to brace himself up to not laugh out aloud.

In surprise, Frank and Rocky were jumping to the side – utterly confused, because obviously no one had really pressed the button to open the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Eddie crashed through the icy wall as he heard the signal of the door opener.

'_Just in time. Then I don`t have to search for the button,' _he thought and accelerated his speed.

* * *

The door landed at the floor with an ear-splitting _bang _and Frank stared at the huge wall of ice that seemed to crack by a thundering sound that was coming from behind.

Meanwhile, Riff Raff shot a glance at Sir Collins, but the black Transylvanian just stared at the door of the freezer as did all the other guests.

Magenta just watched the scene.  
Truly spoken, she didn`t know what to expect, but she was eager to know it because she knew that her brother had contrived this special happening.

Columbia on her part, felt a little hope rinsing inside.  
She didn`t know anything about what had happened to her apparently dead lover, but she knew the sound of his motorcycle all too well.  
As the icy wall broke, she stormed towards the freezer.  
"Eddie," she screamed and a tear of relief run down her cheek.

Eddie heard Columbia screaming his name and decided not to wait any longer.  
He started to sing their song in the hope that Columbia would accept his propose. He had never felt that good before, so he got the best out of himself.

All guests were getting addicted to the spontaneous performance and started to dance like being out of control, but they all thought it would belong to the prince`s show – all of them, except for Sir Collins. He was dancing too, but he knew that there was something more to come, so he watched everything attentively.

Riff Raff was standing beside his sister.  
Without thinking he faced her smilingly and took her hands to guide her into the freezer. Everything was developing quite well, so why not enjoying this welcome break? He just wanted to dance with her. He just wanted to feel her next to him. He just wanted to look in these beautiful green eyes. He just wanted to be with her and the freezer was the only place where they could be together without getting knocked over by a rumbustious biker.  
Magenta smiled back and took the offer.  
She still had no idea what this performance was meant to be, but she was just glad that Eddie was still alive and that she`d been given the opportunity to dance with her beloved brother once more this evening.

Frank was watching this charade all the time.  
_'I thought you were dead,' _he thought angrily and watched Eddie doing laps of honour in the lab with his motorcycle. After all, didn`t Riff Raff remove half of his brain? So why was he still alive?  
Frank shot a glance at his servant that was dancing wildly inside the freezer.  
_'This creepy little bug`s dancing with his own sister,' _he thought and felt a little jealousy rising up inside.  
_'What? No! I am not jealous of him,' _Frank thought and pushed his blond little baby inside the lift. Rocky would have to wait a little longer. First he would have to stop this charade.  
_'You are responsible for this, but I will foil your plot,' _Frank couldn`t help himself but losing his temper at the thought of his corrupting servant having some fun.  
_'You are not allowed to have some fun except with myself! Oh, and I`ve seen you trough. I know that you will be the one that I have to punish for this interruption.'_

Without thinking Frank stormed into the freezer, pushing his servants out of it.  
He took an axe and stormed towards the delivery-boy.

'_I have to ... destroy ... everything ... that disturbs ... my ... grant ... evening,' _he thought while the axe came down at the screaming delivery-boy over and over again.

_'You ... are ... dead!' _


	10. The Secret Society

_Hello there: the next chapter`s coming up! Hope you enjoy it!  
I am excited about a lot of reviews! :) _

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**The Secret Society **

Columbia`s screams were dying away and the bright lab filled with deadly silence.

Everyone was staring at the prince, but no one dared to say a word because all of them were still shocked by the scene.  
Frank`s mind had returned to earth and he was all too aware that he would have to do something, so he went on as if nothing had happened.  
"One from the vaults," he started to crack a joke and his guests laughed politely.

It was obvious, that they were still shocked and he knew that he would have to do everything to distract them from his former _un-royal_ behaviour.

So, Frank looked around to find something helpful. Suddenly, he heard some noise.  
Ah, yes, his blond little angel that was still caught in the lift.  
Frank released him and went on with his show.

Soon, all of his guests forgot about everything, but Riff Raff and Magenta shot deadly glances at her master.

'_I`ll get you,'_ Riff Raff thought as he took the lab coat.  
_'Don`t be upset,' _Magenta tried to tell her brother. _'This scene was just awesome, even if it killed Eddie – but all of them will remember it.' _

Then, the both hurried away to open the curtain to the master`s chambers.

* * *

After Frank had disappeared into his bedroom all the guests departed.

Riff Raff was standing at the door to see them off.

Every motorcycle had left the castle ground except for a single old machine. The driver was leaning at the old motorbike, smoking a cigarette and throwing glances at Riff Raff.  
Riff Raff on his part avoided this gaze and started to look up to the dark nowhere.  
Wherever the missing passenger was gone, he would surely abscond from the boredom of the castle as soon as possible, unless he wasn`t a voyeur.  
The rain had stopped for the moment, but Riff Raff could still see some bolts of lightning lighten up the sky far away.

'_There`s still some more to come,'_ he thought and turned around to take a look inside for the lost Transylvanian.

The moment he turned around, he was grabbed by his collar and dragged outside.

"I have to talk to you," Sir Collins said and pushed Riff Raff into a dark corner outside the castle.

Surprised, Riff Raff let himself being pushed into the wall.  
After all, the man was still a royal Transylvanian. He could do whatever he wanted to do. A sneaking feeling of fear was creeping up inside Riff Raff, but he tried not to give away any of his emotions.

In the darkness he sensed the Transylvanian`s gaze resting at his face.  
The man was now close to him and Riff Raff could feel the warmth of his breath.

Sir Collins still kept hold of the servant`s collar and was all too aware of the emotional pressure the blond thin man was under, because he could feel the haggard rib cage coming up and down a bit too fast.  
He let go of the servant and stepped back.

"He has really created a new living creature," Sir Collins said and shook his head.  
Riff Raff remained silent.  
"As far as I remember, this was not the intended reason for his journey. All he had to do was to find an appropriate planet for our specie to live on," Sir Collins` words became louder and more forceful. "Has he completely forgotten about the misery our people are stuck in? Our galaxy is on the brink of collapse, but all he`s going to do is creating more living beings!"  
The black Transylvanian was on his best way to a fit of temper.  
"And if this wouldn`t be enough, he killed an earthling right in front of all the delegates without a court hearing!"  
Sir Collins took a deep breath to calm him. After all, it was not common for him to lose his poise that fast. Surely, he was a very spirited person, but at least he knew were and how to release his temper.

"No," he went on in a more relaxed voice. "This man is definitely not qualified for ascending the throne of our galaxy."

Riff Raff didn`t dare to move.  
He was still not able to rate the man, but since he was his only ability to end this nightmare, he knew that he would have to trust him – at least for now.

"Sir," he started carefully. "I don`t want to appear discourteous, but you`ve promised me to put your cards on the table, sir."  
His left eye began to switch as the silence grew.  
Suddenly, Sir Collins lifted his head.  
"I`ve _promised_ you something?" he laughed out loud and Riff Raff blinked. "No, I never promised you anything."  
He was still chuckling, but then his face went blank. He grabbed Riff Raff by his arm pushing him back into the corner. He leaned forward, so Riff Raff could feel the warm breath again.  
"Like I said, I never _promised_ you anything, but I wanted to tell you about my actual mission," Sir Collins said in a low voice and looked around, "but first we will have to find a safe place."

With that he dragged the servant into the dark.

* * *

Frank watched his sleeping beauty with satisfaction.

Oh, and satisfied he was indeed!  
He smiled and licked his lips. His blond little angel was blessed with stamina, but now he was snoring innocently – handcuffed to the bedposts.

Frank sighed with pleasure and lay back down, folding his arms behind his head.  
Having astonishing sex had always been pleasurable exhausting for Frank, but it was also like a fountain of youth. It was his special way for recharging his batteries.  
Now, he felt as strong as 'Trans-man' – a famous and well-built performer from Transsexual.

Frank stared at the ceiling.  
As refreshing the last two hours had been, he still felt something disturbing. He knitted his brows and tried to remember.  
Ah, yes! He had murdered the delivery-boy right in front of all the delegates.  
Frank shifted uneasily. He took a cigarette from his bedside table and lit it up – inhaling deeply.  
Had he gone too far? No, this couldn`t be. After all, he was still the prince of Transsexual!  
Still, it was not allowed to kill someone without a court hearing.  
What would his mother think of him? Most of all, what would she do? Killing people was a crime and every murderer was punished.  
_'Mommy would never do any harm to me,' _Frank thought but an insecure smile crept up his face.  
_'Why should I distress myself? Mommy will fix it like she always does.' _

Frank relaxed as did his smile.  
Then slowly but surely, his facial expressions went blank. A thought was forming in slow-motion.  
_'Why on earth had this rough thug still been alive?_'

Frank rose and dressed himself.  
It was time for sounding things out.

* * *

"You want me to kill him?"

Riff Raff shook his head in disbelief, but Sir Collins still looked him straight into the eyes without emotion.

The two men were standing at the estate, hidden in the shadows of an immemorial oak.  
The rain had stopped at least for now and the moon was warily peering through sheds of rain clouds that were still passing by. Surely, the rain would come back tonight.

"You are rumoured to be eligible for accomplishing the task," Sir Collins` words made Riff Raff`s ears prick up immediately.  
"Why me?" he dared to ask.  
Sir Collins let out a short laughter and shook his head slightly, having a draw on his special cigarette whilst looking up to the sky.  
"I`ve already told you enough," he answered and offered the spliff to the servant.

Riff Raff took it and nodded.  
It was true. Sir Collins had initiated him into a conspiracy he had barely dared to think about.  
Tonight, he had learned about a secret society called 'Alliance of Transition'. This grouping had been found by some underprivileged and had formed an alliance with some well-borne that were disaffected by the current government, too. The alliance had been snowballing, not least by the financial support that had been given. Now, the alliance wanted to overturn the government with all its force.  
On that account, Sir Collins had been sent to figure out what was going on.

Now, Riff Raff was caught in a double bind.  
He couldn`t kill Frank, but he was also not able to tell Sir Collins the truth.  
Endless questions and inconsistency were making his head spinning around.

"I have to think about it and I will contact you later if you don`t mind, sir," he said bowing slightly and turned around to go back inside.

There were a lot of things to consider...


	11. Conversations

_First of all, I have to thank my beloved reviewers for keeping me going on with the story! Thank you, **Magenta-Skye** and **Richard** (even though we haven`t met)!  
The next days I`m hardly able to upload some new chapters, because I have some gigs and that means that I have to travel around for quite a few days. Nevertheless, I`m glad about every review! Hopefully, I`ll be able to go online... _

**_**Warning: this chapter contains sexual contents. So please, stop reading at an instant if you`re not allowed to know about such things! Thank you!** _**

* * *

**Conversations **

He was peeking out from behind the opened castle-door.

First he had wondered at the opened door, but then he felt the urge to hide up.  
Luckily, that hide-and-seek had not been in vain because two silhouettes standing outside arouse his suspicion.  
He couldn`t exactly tell who it was, but their behaviour said it all.  
The way they were talking in a low voice – almost inaudible for him for he was standing too far away, they way their heads were close to each other all the time and last but not least the way both of them warily looked round every now and then.

He squinted in an attempt to identify the two figures, but it was fruitless.  
All he could see was one of them shaking his head while the other person made no move. Suddenly, the person that had just shook his head bowed slightly and turned around to the castle.

Frank ducked out of sight and waited.

* * *

Riff Raff was slowly walking the path that was leading to the castle.  
The weathered leaves were rustling under his steps and it sounded as if they were whispering something incomprehensible to him.

What should he do?

First he would have to consult with Magenta. There were too many unanswered questions.  
Should he have told Sir Collins that Frank was not the real prince? Should he have told him that he himself was the actual heir to the throne?  
Would the alliance going to kill _him _too?  
Most of all, what`s his connection with the Queen? What`s his connection with Frank? Were they truly siblings? He would never be able to kill his own blood...  
What if the Queen would be overturned – would he still have the title to the throne?

While Riff Raff was deep in thoughts, he managed to claim the stairs that were leading into the castle.

* * *

"You`ve promised me that you will never tell anyone about it."

Columbia nodded and sniffled audibly – still staring at her hands that were resting in her lap.

Magenta was right.  
Days ago they both had vowed that they would never give their little secret away.  
Nevertheless, what if...

"What if our plan fails?" Columbia blurted out and managed to focus her reddened eyes on Magenta who was sitting at the dressing table – looking everything but gracious.  
"Oh Columbia," Magenta sighed and her voice softened. She was not able to be angry with the girl for more than a few days.  
She shook her head and took a seat at the bed, taking the groupie`s head into her lap.  
"Our decision was not just a gut reaction," she caressed Columbia`s cheek softly. "We both had our reasons."  
"I know," Columbia whispered, "but tonight he killed Eddie."  
"Columbia, until this evening you didn`t even know that Eddie was still alive, as did I."

There was a short silence between the women while they were both deep in thoughts.

"Now go to sleep," Magenta suddenly demanded and laid the groupie`s head down at the pillow. "You need to rest."

Then, she raised and went to the door. As she opened the door she turned around.  
"It was for the best, believe me, but do not talk to anyone about it," she said and closed the door behind her, leaving the girls-room in complete darkness.

* * *

"Another one of your _business_ _associates_?"

Riff Raff spun around at the familiar voice.

Frank on his part smiled evilly and slammed the door behind his servant shut by kicking it sharply with his feet. It closed with a loud bang that was certainly echoing through entire the castle.  
It didn`t matter because all the guests had departed.

"I am sorry, master?" Riff Raff dared to ask. He just needed some time to think about a proper answer.  
"Oh, I`m terribly sorry, but your ears seemed to be affected by that loud bang," Frank moved closer, his arms folded at his chest.  
As he was standing right in front of Riff Raff he leaned his head forward so his face was now close to his servant`s face.  
"DID YOU HAVE A BUSINESS APPOINTMENT OUTSIDE?" he shouted every single word as if talking to someone being deaf.  
Riff Raff didn`t dare to move. He just stared into his master`s eyes.  
"I was just talking to the motorcyclist," he lied.

"I see," Frank said nonchalantly and stepped back, arms still folded.  
"Is there a guest missing?"  
Riff Raff blinked in confusion.  
"No, master, all the guests had departed," he answered although he knew what Frank was trying to imply. "It was just an old friend of mine."

Frank kept on staring but didn`t say anything.  
He needed to find out what was going on behind his back, but he also knew that pure violence would be everything but a soar away success. Therefore it was time for a different strategy.

His facial impressions softened as he walked slowly and gracefully towards his servant.  
This was his best method for getting everything he wanted – so why not using this special facility?

Riff Raff backed away carefully.  
The second door inside was wide open, so he managed to reach the stairs in a backward direction without causing any damage.  
Unfortunately, his mind was completely captured by his master`s looks.  
That`s why Riff Raff`s feet were stumbling by the unforeseen touch of the stair-rail.  
Riff Raff felt down at the staircase.

Frank cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly.  
Things were getting better than expected! Now his handyman was easy prey for him.

Frank`s smile grew as he stood right in front of Riff Raff – arms still folded.  
He looked down and a wave of satisfaction washed over him as he saw the look at his servant`s face. It was just splendid! It was a mixture of the well-known impression of horror and something unknown. It was something like seeking for adventure or something like rebellion. Maybe it was just some kind of disobedience, but Frank ignored it on purpose. He just wanted to have some fun while getting some answers, and recognising some unknown emotions of his sombre handyman only meant that he had won a battle.

With a sharp kick he placed his right foot at the first stair – directly between Riff Raff`s spread out legs.  
Riff Raff gulped but made no move. The question of powers had been settled. So he waited for the things to come.

"I just want to know one thing," Frank purred whilst going down.  
He knelt down between Riff Raff`s legs and placed his arms to each side of his servant`s face for comfort. His dark curled hairs were dangling down right into Riff Raff`s face, so Riff Raff could smell the sweet flowery conditioner the prince often used.  
Frank bent down so his mouth was barely touching the left corner of Riff Raff`s mouth.  
"Now tell me, what`s the name of Sir Collins` motorcyclist?" he whispered and every move of his lips were touching his servant`s skin slightly, sending shivers down his spine.

Riff Raff was not able to think properly.  
The smell of the prince, the warmth of his breath, the soft touch of his lips, his whispered words and even his dominance – everything made Riff Raff`s mind spinning around. There was only a small piece of fear left, but it was undermined by all the other influences.  
_Oh no_, he would have to be careful – but then how could he?  
Riff Raff didn`t even recognise that Frank knew who the last Transylvanian had been.  
He just felt himself being captured by his master`s erotic power.

Frank felt his servant shivering beneath him and licked his dark bloody-red lips slowly and provocative.  
"So... you don`t know the name, I presume?" he purred.  
Oh, how he loved his power – his ability to control everything and everyone! Now it was time to use it.  
He didn`t really expect an answer so he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss at his servant`s lips. It was not one of these rough kisses he often used when he tried to... _convince_ a victim. This special kiss was absolutely different. His smooth lips were resting at the other man`s lips for some seconds. He felt the heat as the body of his servant became electrified all over.  
His warm tongue carefully parted the man`s lips for entrance.  
Riff Raff let it happen. He opened his mouth without any defence to let the other man`s tongue inside.  
Frank on his part started to explore Riff Raff`s body with his hands. While his tongue was challenging the other tongue, his hands lifted the his servant`s shirt.

It was not for the first time that his fingers were caressing the thin body, but this white and soft skin was a great experience over and over again.

Riff Raff`s tongue lost the fight.  
It was not the only challenge the thin man was not able to rise to. He tried as hard as he could to defend his master`s attempts of abuse, but the more he tried the more the prince gained power.

Frank felt that his servant was on the brink of unconditional surrender.  
He lifted his head and smiled victoriously at the man in front of him while slowly opening the black trousers.

Riff Raff felt the cold fingers of his master grabbing his manhood. A short but stinging pain was going down his groin.  
Riff Raff moaned.  
The pain suddenly turned into a pleasurable feeling.  
_Oh yes, it felt so good... _

Frank was absolutely pleased with his performance as his fingers were touching his servant`s cock.  
"So, you`re refusing telling me the name of Sir Collins` motorcyclist?" he said in a low voice and watched the blond man squirming underneath, not really expecting an answer.  
"What about..." he waited for a second to get his servant`s undivided attention.

Riff Raff blinked as the words reached his mind.  
It was not easy to concentrate with someone`s hands at one`s most sensitive body part.

"What about the reincarnation of our beloved 'delivery-boy'?"  
Frank`s smile turned into a sinister grin as his fingers intensified the grip slowly but surely.

Riff Raff closed his eyes in pain.  
The feeling of pleasure had vanished at an instant, but there was some kind of unknown emotions as he felt his master`s power rising.  
Riff Raff was in confusion.  
He still hated the power of the prince but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of being controlled.  
_Oh, how he loathed the price... _

"Well?"  
Frank lost his grip and grabbed the other man`s arm and jacket, turning him at his stomach with just one forceful move. The trousers were quickly removed.

Riff Raff knew what he had to expect.  
Unquestionably, it wouldn`t be painless, but there was no way for escaping.  
However, maybe... just _maybe_ it would be a little pleasurable...

Riff Raff pressed his forehead against the stairs as he felt his master entering...

* * *

_I`m glad about any review I`ll receive! It makes my muse going on... _


	12. Temperament

_Thanks for your lovely reviews, **Richard **and **Magenta-Skye**! It made me going on with the story. :)  
BTW: **Magenta-Skye**, where are you? You seemed to have vanished into thin air... _

_

* * *

_**Temperament **

Frank was slowly walking through the empty castle-floors, obviously deep on thoughts.

What on earth had happened?  
First, everything had developed just according to plan, but then everything went wrong.  
The interrogation had started just as usual and Frank felt confident of victory right away.  
He had seen the pain in his servant`s eyes and had felt the man`s every muscle hardened while he himself was pushing as hard as possible.  
Normally, his victims always capitulated immediately, but to Frank`s great surprise Riff Raff seemed to enjoy that rough treatment.  
Frank on his part had been too surprised – his body started to ache with pleasure as he felt his servant reaching an orgasm.  
Tonight, Frank had had one of the most wonderful orgasms he ever had reached...

"Argh!" furious, he grabbed a small statue standing next at a small table and threw it against the opposite wall with all his force.

"HOLY MOONS!"  
Magenta jumped in surprise as a statue was crashing with an ear-splitting bang against the wall right next to her face.

She looked carefully into the direction the flying object had come from.  
"Master?" she cautiously asked, walking slowly towards the prince that was leaning against the wall, his hands covering his face.

He didn`t neither move nor did he react, so Magenta dared to touch him slightly at the shoulder.  
"Master, is everything alright?"  
Frank felt a hand resting at his shoulder and looked up right into his maid`s green eyes.  
Untypically, he was not able to say a word, so he just kept on staring.  
"Um, maybe you want to visit our new guests, master?" Magenta offered because she felt her master being at sixes and sevens.  
"Our guests," Frank mumbled but then he remembered something. "Oh of course, our guests! Where are they?"  
"I`ve prepared the special separated rooms for them, master," Magenta bowed her head slightly and gave him an evil smile.  
Frank grinned.  
"A host should tend to his guests," he said and went to the lift.

This night was not over at all. It was time to unwrap the presents...

* * *

Riff Raff was sitting outside at the staircase, listening to the howling dogs.

The dogs had just been purchased for keeping off intruders, but until now the dogs didn`t seem to be very helpful. They were just barking all day long, always demanding for food and attention.

Riff Raff`s thoughts started to wander back.

What had happened?  
Frank had abused him – that was certain.  
Anyhow, why had he enjoyed that maltreatment? He hated the prince with all of his heart, but he the orgasm he had had was just the most pleasurable orgasm he had ever reached.  
Why did he take pleasure in the feeling of being under control?  
Most of all: had he _again_ been abused by his own blood?

The blond man was not able to answer any of the questions.

Angrily, he threw away a pebble and went back into the castle. He had to take revenge on the prince...

* * *

After cleaning up the mess the master had left, Magenta hurried up to the lab.

"Dipping, wringing, mopping, dipping, wringing, mopping, dipping, wringing, mopping..." she mumbled under her breath while she was cleaning the pink tiles of the large lab.

Until now this night had turned out to be somewhat peculiar, because a lot of unforeseen and interesting things had happened – yet, there was one thing that never seemed to change: cleaning up.

"Dipping, wringing, mopping, dipping..."

"Magenta," a familiar voice sounded from behind.  
Magenta turned around and smiled weakly at her brother.  
"Oh brother, nice to see you – the star of the evening," she laughed out loud as she saw her brother`s face.  
"Oh come on, don`t be peeved! I was just joking," Magenta rested her head at Riff Raff`s chest, still holding the mop.  
"You did quite a good job," she said and looked up into his eyes.  
A short smile appeared at his face and he pulled a rag out of his jacket, removing the sweat from his sister`s forehead.  
"Some things were developing far better than expected," he said, but then looked up to nowhere. "However, it isn't over at all," he mumbled as if talking to someone invisible.  
With that he released his sister and looked around.  
"Where is Rocky?" he asked.  
Magenta just motioned her head into the direction of the prince's chamber.

Riff Raff smiled and handed her the rag, moving slowly towards the snoring playmate.

* * *

"_Master, Rocky has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loosen somewhere on the castle-ground. Magenta has just released the dogs." _

First, Frank tried to ignore his servant`s snarling voice.  
The current pose he had adopted just a few seconds ago seemed to be promising. After all, the male earthling was obviously well-equipped.

Then, with the incredible speed of an immemorial turtle, the meaning of the words entered his mind.  
_'Rocky? Vanished? Dogs!?' _

"Coming," Frank shouted irritated and took a deep breath.  
_Oh, this earthling`s smell was just too overwhelming! _

"I`m sorry, um... _Brad_, but duty calls," he said and sighed audibly.  
"What happened?" Brad asked. He was still too confused by the unfamiliar feelings that were taking possession of his entire body and mind.  
"We`ll see," Frank answered absently and sighed. "It`s not easy finding reliable servants."

With that Frank stormed out of the room – followed by the still stunned earthling, looking like a dog under hypnosis.  
First he had to dress and equip himself properly.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Magenta asked out of breath as she ran after her brother.

The siblings were hurrying down the stairs.  
"Hey, would you please be so kind to answer me," Magenta grabbed her brother`s arm forcefully, making him turning around.

Riff Raff reflexively shook off his sister`s hand.  
"Ouch!" Magenta rubbed her hand. A large bruise started to form at the white skin.  
For some seconds Riff Raff just stared at her with eyes wide opened – his face grimacing with anger.  
Then he immediately hung his head in shame.  
"I`m sorry, my dear sister," he mumbled. He didn`t know what to say.  
Until now, he had never ever laid a hand on her – not like this. A wave of guilt washed over him.

Magenta backed away as Riff Raff tried to touch her cheek.  
She stared at him in utter disbelief.

"I didn`t mean to hurt you," Riff Raff apologised quietly, but he knew that he had crossed a line.

"I know," Magenta stated bluntly and turned around.

Riff Raff sighed audibly as he watched his sister leaving.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Brad asked audibly confused.

The strange transvestite was hurrying down the stairs, a whip dangling in his hand.  
"What is this for?" Brad pointed at the unfamiliar equipment and a feeling of uneasiness took possession of his well-being.  
"It`s just necessary for pointing something up," Frank answered, looking around for the malefactor.  
"No need to worry, honey," he added and stopped – listening at the voices that were coming from downstairs.

'_Time to go into action,' _he thought angrily and stormed down the stairs, the heels clicking threateningly on the floor.

* * *

Columbia was lying on the carpet, a picture of her deceased Eddie in her hand.

She stroked the picture slightly and mumbled something about 'never forgetting' as Magenta walked slowly into the room, flopping down onto the bed without a word.

"Magenta?" Columbia set the picture aside and crawled towards the bed, getting up to her knees.  
"Magenta?" she gave it another try, but the domestic didn`t react.  
Columbia began to worry. Truly spoken, Magenta sometimes reacted a little peculiar but the groupie had never seen her acting like this before.  
Magenta just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Usually, she would yell at Columbia when the girl was getting on her nerves, but now...

The normally cheerfully groupie rested her head on the bed, watching the other women intensely.

For the next minutes the two women remained silent.

"We have to take the helm," Magenta suddenly said but kept on staring at the ceiling.  
"Why?" Columbia asked.  
"That`s neither here nor there," Magenta turned around, resting her chin in her hand. "The point is, that we have to do _something._"  
"Do you have something in mind?" the groupie`s eyes narrowed in confusion. She had never been good in hatching a plot. It always gave her nothing but headaches.  
"Let`s assume that the doctor got our little message, then we only have to take care that our _lords of creation_ will not kill themselves when losing their sanity," Magenta got up into a sitting position – her eyes now sparkling with determination. "Believe me, they`re on their best way in doing so," she added as she saw Columbia`s questioning look. "They will destroy each other, but we are here to prevent them from doing such stupid things."  
"Uh-huh," Columbia was still not able to follow the domestic`s explanations. Too many questions were getting in the way of thinking properly.  
_What had happened? What should she do without her beloved Eddie? Why did Magenta act that peculiar? Were Frank and Riff Raff truly losing their sanity? What should she do without her beloved Eddie?! What should they do? What if the doctor didn`t get the message? What if the doctor got the message?! What the hell should they do??? _

"Do you remember the laser Riff Raff was working on?" Magenta asked and Columbia nodded.  
"This will be our first task."

An evil smile appeared at Magenta`s face as she lit up a cigarette...  


* * *

_I would be appreciative of your reviews! So, don`t be shy! I promise I won`t bite. *g* _


	13. Wishful Thinking

**_Nicolagirl _**_and **Magenta-Skye**, I have to thank you both for reviewing! As you probably know, a review is the ultimate compliment you could give to the author as a present :)  
I`m glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one will please you, too!  
_

_

* * *

_**  
Wishful Thinking **

"Where is it?" a voice whispered.

"It`s fixed underneath the table," another voice answered quietly. "You can feel it."  
"Ah yes, I got it!" the first voice squealed but was hushed by the second voice immediately.

"Columbia, quiet!"

* * *

Frank was standing outside the room, listening attentively. The earthling was standing next to him, watching him warily.  
"What..." Brad started but was cut off sharply by Frank`s glare.  
The transvestite put a finger on his lips, intimating the earthling to be quiet.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Magenta whispered, but the groupie shook her head no.  
"As far as I know, we only have to switch this cable with that cable and then turn this lever," Magenta went on after a few seconds of listening.  
"Done," she proudly pronounced and Columbia smiled.

Then, a short silence filled the room

"Will you go back home?" the groupie`s voice sounded sad.  
"I hope so," Magenta sighed. "It is my biggest desire."  
"May... may I come with you?" Columbia hopefully asked and smiled shyly at the domestic.  
Magenta smiled back and stroke the groupie`s hair.  
"That`s a nice idea. Maybe I`m able to convince _prince_ Riff Raff to take you along."

The door flung open.

The girls jumped in surprise as they watched Frank and the earthling entering the room.

"What did you just say?" Frank roared angrily and stormed towards his domestic.  
"Master...," Magenta stumbled and blinked in confusion. She was all too aware that she had slipped up.  
"Columbia, leave," Frank ordered and the groupie threw an apologising glance at the domestic and left the room in a hurry.  
Frank moved closer and Magenta backed against the wall.  
"What... did you... just... _say_?" Frank repeated, accentuating every single word and Magenta knew that there would be no escaping. She thought for a second, but then cleared her throat.  
"Like I said a few weeks ago, master: I have some information that pertains to the heir to the Transylvanian throne," she looked him straight into the eyes, trying to stay put.  
Frank looked to the ground – obviously, trying to remember something. Then, like acting in slow-motion he lifted his head and gazed at his domestic.  
"So you want to tell me that... that Riff Raff is the... the _prince _of...," he shook his head wildly as the thought finally entered his mind.  
Magenta just gave him an evil smile.  
"That`s... that`s not true!" Frank suddenly screamed, making Magenta backing away with her head for she was already standing with her back against the wall.  
She didn`t say anything, but the bitchy little smile was still present.

Without a word, Frank struck out.  
Magenta moaned in agony, touching her cheek where the _prince _had hit her with the handle of his whip.  
"You will never tell anyone about it," Frank said, now seething with anger.  
Magenta lifted her head although her cheek was still burning with pain.  
"I am sorry, _master_, but I have to deny your request. I will tell _everyone _who wants to know about it if you ever lay a hand on me or my brother," Magenta tried to stay her ground.  
For a moment, Frank shifted uneasily, but then regained his strength.  
No one would blackmail Frank N. Furter, particularly not a servant! He leaned forward - his face just a mere inches away.  
"Now tell me, Magenta, what will you do...," he paused for the dramatic effect, _"... without_ your beloved brother?" A sinister smile appeared at his face.  
"The moment you`re telling somebody about our little... _secret_, the moment your brother will be dead."  
Magenta just stared at him.  
_How could he?! _  
Now Frank had turned the tables on her. She could never allow anyone to harm her brother.  
Frank was right: what would she do without Riff Raff? Her life was not worth a bean without him, not even at her home-planet.  
She sighed audibly and looked to the ground.  
"What do you want me to do... _master_?" she asked, although she hated it to be under someone`s mercy.  
Frank laughed out slightly and turned around – playing with his whip.  
"First of all, you have to prepare a meal," he said and spun around, looking Magenta straight into her eyes. "We still have heaps of meat lying in our freezer."  
Magenta`s eyes grew in disbelief. She choked.  
"You want me to... to...," she closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Do you have a problem in doing your chores?" the whip came down and hit her left arm.  
"No, master," Magenta answered quickly.  
She was shocked. It was the first time ever, she felt the whip coming down at her that Frank so often loved to use. Actually, it was the first time for her to understand her brother`s antipathy for the prince. That whip _truly_ hurt!  
"I will prepare a proper diner, master," she answered and looked down again.  
"Well then, go and do as I told you," Frank demanded and cracked the whip once more without hitting anything.  
Magenta hurried away. She was just glad to escape the master`s whip.

Frank smiled evilly.

_No corpse, no murder... _

* * *

‚_What have I done? I never thought it would come to this. Have I taken leave of my senses?' _

Riff Raff was walking down the stairs – his mind captured by thoughts of guilt.  
_'How could this happen? I lost control over myse...' _

_**Crack! **_

A stinging pain hit his shoulder and Riff Raff stumbled in surprise and ache – crashing hard against the wall.  
Without a word he was pushed forward into the lift. At first he couldn`t see anything, but he quickly identified his tormentor. Riff Raff knew the perfume of Frank only too well.

The iron door of the lift was slammed shut violently and the old transporting device began to move upstairs.

Riff Raff opened his eyes after most of the pain was gone and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him.  
The first pair of eyes belonged to a furious Frank and the second one belonged to a downright gormless looking Earthling.  
If the situation wouldn`t have been that grave, Riff Raff would have burst out laughing.  
Unfortunately, it was just wishful thinking.

Frank moved closer towards his servant and although it only took two small steps to close up the distance, Frank managed it to look awesome.  
"You enjoyed it, didn`t you?" he whispered into his servants ear and Riff Raff blinked slightly.  
There it was again: the warmth of the master`s breath, his intoxicating smell and yet his dominance. Riff Raff shivered but didn`t dare to move.  
"You enjoyed it and now you`re questioning your sanity, right?"  
Frank didn`t smile, but his eyes sparkled with a mixture of anger and amusement.  
Finally, the anger won and he struck out – only using the handle of the whip because of the limited space.

It came down on Riff Raff`s left shoulder, sharply touching his left ear. Riff Raff moaned with pain.  
It felt like his collar bone was about to break, so his right hand came up reflexively to protect his shoulder from any further damages.  
"What have you done to Rocky, you plonker?"

With that the lift stopped and Riff Raff hurried to open the door.  
Frank`s fury was unstoppable as he struck out several times before the delinquent was going to leave the dangerous area. Hazily, he heard the man begging for mercy, but was not able to stop himself from going further. So Frank missed the opportunity to enjoy a moment he had always dreamed of: his male servant crying for mercy.  
"How could this happen? I understood you to be watching!" At these words the whip came down once more and Riff Raff had to straw his inner strength to not faint away.  
"I was only away for a minute," he managed to say.  
"...master," he added reluctantly and tried to blink the stars away that were clouding his mind like hundreds of fireflies.  
He hated his cowardliness but then again felt a kind of pleasure.  
_What was wrong with him?  
_Riff Raff didn`t have the time to think about it as he managed to stand up and hurried to the monitor, the whip crashing down one last time.  
He could feel the stare of the Earthling resting at his back as he switched trough the levels, trying to find the lost playmate.

Suddenly, he stopped.  
He couldn`t believe his eyes, but as he watched closer he saw a man sitting outside the castle. Because of the screen`s terrible quality, Riff Raff was not able to have a better look at the stranger.  
_Why on Earth was an earthling sitting around in their front garden in the middle of the night and where did he get the chair from he was sitting on?  
_As far as Riff Raff remembered, they didn`t have any functional seating furniture outside the castle.

"Master," he called, but Frank didn`t answer.  
"Master, we have a visitor," he repeated a little louder and turned around – a hidden smile creeping up his face.  
_This would become interesting._

Frank and the earthling Brad stared at the monitor.  
"Scotty," the earthling suddenly shouted and Frank frowned.  
"Doctor Everett Scott," Brad explained in a joyfully manner and although Riff Raff knew about the relationship between the earthlings, he couldn`t stop himself from teasing.  
"You know this earthling?"  
He received a blow of the whip`s handle and corrected his words.  
"...this... _person_?"  
At these words the earthling Brad gained impetus. He started to explain his relationship to the man in the chair, but was roughly cut off by Frank.  
Obviously, Frank became nervous and Riff Raff suddenly feared for their anonymity.  
The situation escalated as Frank pushed the earthling to the ground, talking nonsense about a secret earthen society called FBI and some flying objects.

Riff Raff watched the scene and smiled to himself. The master was losing his sanity and soon, _very_ soon, he – Riff Raff – could strike out for the final straw.  
Come to think of it, it didn`t matter what the earthlings were going to find out about their true identity.  
All that mattered was to return home as fast as possible.

A glance at the monitor revealed that the man had entered the castle.  
"The intruder is entering the building, master," Riff Raff announced with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Oh, it was just too priceless, seeing the prince on the edge of collapse.


	14. A little Bonhomie

_Hello out there! First, I have to apologise for keeping you waiting. The bad news is, that this situation will still last for some weeks, because of my troubled life. Nevertheless, I still have some chapters up my sleeves and I hope, you will forgive me!  
BTW: Because of my first story`s vanishing without any noticeable reason, I`m still trying to upload it again. Without the first part, 'The Secret - Part II' wouldn`t make any sense.  
Like I said: my life`s troubled... _

_R&R, please!  
_

_

* * *

_

**A little Bonhomie **

„I wanna die, "Magenta flopped down onto the bed in exhaustion, lighting up a cigarette.

"Uh-huh," Columbia replied a little uninterested, munching a bubblegum and not looking up from her magazine. It was not uncommon that the domestic wished to be death.  
"Just stop munching!" Magenta angrily demanded and threw a pillow at the pink-headed girl. "It`s a pain in the arse."  
"Hey, don`t wreak your anger on me," Columbia let the magazine fall out of the bed and turned around. "It`s not my fault that you have to do that much chores."  
Magenta took a deep draw and glared.  
"You`re right," she finally said, letting the steam getting out her nostrils. "I`m sorry, my dear, but by the looks of it we have to fear for Frank`s sanity."  
"What has he done?" Columbia sat straight, a worried look disfiguring her infantile face.  
"Um, well... nothing specific," 'Magenta looked down at her nearly burned-out cigarette. "He just wanted me to do... silly things." With that he looked the girl straight into the eyes. She recognised the worried look and... something else.  
"Columbia," she said slowly and bent forward. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
The groupie shifted uneasily and looked down – kneading her fingers.  
"Columbia," the domestic got slightly annoyed and the groupie gave her an apologising look.  
"I... I think I... I still love him," she whispered and tears started to form.  
Magenta couldn`t believe what she had just heard.  
"You`re _what_?" she shook her head in disbelief.  
"I know, but..." the girl trailed off, now biting her nails nervously, the tears now running silently down her cheeks.  
Magenta took a deep breath. _Just try to stay calm! _  
"Would you please be so kind to explain me why we risked our life when you`ve changed your mind already? And please, don`t tell me that you didn`t know about your feelings before."  
"But it`s true!" Columbia burst out, banging her fists into the pillow. "I... I didn`t know about it – please, believe me. Maybe I knew it deep inside, but... I didn`t do it on purpose!"  
Magenta tilted her head. She couldn`t believe what her friend was telling her. Nevertheless, she knew the girl. Columbia was a very emotional person.  
First, Magenta thought it to be an odd earthen habit, but after years of dealing with this peculiar species she became aware, that the groupie`s emotional disposition was indeed something special. First, she had fallen in love with Frank until he became tired of her. Then, after just a few weeks of grief, the girl fell in love with the delivery-boy out of the blue.  
Magenta believed in Columbia`s true feelings of love, but she couldn`t understand that someone could fall in love that easily.  
She sighed.  
"Do you regret our decision?"  
Columbia thought for a moment but then shook her head, looking Magenta straight into the eyes.  
"No, not at all," she answered. "Whether I`m in love or not, we still need help. We can`t go on like that forever."  
Magenta nodded. The deal was settled.

After a few moments of contemplative silence, a grin started to form at the domestic`s face.  
"What?" Columbia`s eyes grew in suspicion.  
"Nothing, my dear," Magenta soothed but then started to tickle the groupie with her toes.  
"Uh, stop it!" Columbia screamed and threw the pillow back.  
Magenta caught it and placed it under her head, then grabbed another cigarette and lit it up.  
"Your toes are in a bad shape," the groupie took a better look at the domestic`s maltreated toes and shook her head. "I will fix it."  
"Do as you want," Magenta replied tiredly, "but first I have to dry my hair."  
She went to the dresser and took the hair-dryer - one of the most useful earthen inventions. Her mass of hair was still wet from the time she had spent inside the freezer, trying to carve the ex-lover of her young friend. It had been an ungrateful task, but finally Magenta had managed it, although her stomach was revolting all the time.  
No one could ever force her to eat the dinner she had just prepared.

She again flopped down onto the bed.  
"Turn on the monitor. I need some entertainment."

What the two saw the next minutes was just as entertaining as B-movie could be...

* * *

Frank had an idea.

He went straight to the TCEM – the Triple Contact Electro Magnet – and pulled the lever.  
A whistling and rattling noise filled the castle as the wheelchair of the intruder was pulled upstairs by the strong magnet. It was a special magnet that would only pull up the object of desire. Riff Raff had been working on this invention for more than one year, but finally he had succeeded. For him it was one of his most helpful inventions for he no longer had to lug everything upstairs by himself.

Now, this magnet was mercilessly pulling the poor helpless earthling upstairs.  
To the Transylvanians` surprise, the man didn`t stop at the floor below – the drive of the wheelchair was too powerful, so after some seconds of listening without knowing where the man was going to, an ear-splitting bang filled the lab. A large area of pink tiles came crashing down and the wheelchair appeared at the ramp. The driving vehicle sped down the ramp but came to an abrupt halt right before the transvestite.

"Frank N. Furter, we meet at last," Doctor Scott said to everyone`s surprise.  
_'Probably, I`ve missed something,' _Riff Raff thought but kept on watching the scene observantly.

Suddenly, Frank knew what was going on.  
Over the last weeks, he had been searching for the Doctor. He had collected and enquired everything regarding to the earthen scientist. Perhaps, he had attracted attention of some earthlings.  
_'I should have tasked Riff Raff with the researches,' _he cursed himself mentally. Now, it was too late. He would have to deal with it.

To Riff Raff`s amusement, Frank and the two earthlings started to argue with each other. Doctor Scott tried to shock the transvestite with the 'news' of being Eddie`s uncle, but Frank reacted just fabulous, Riff Raff had to admit. The prince dissembled his feelings quite well for he already knew about the relationship between the earthlings.  
Unfortunately, the master`s ability of controlling his emotions vanished into thin air whilst arguing, for he now was accusing the doctor of plotting against them.

_What if Frank was right? After all, Doctor Scott was already known for his extraterrestrial studies_.  
Riff Raff cocked an eyebrow. By the looks of it, the prince had done some researches by his own! Congratulations! Regrettably, he seemed to have stirred up a hornet`s nest.

All of a sudden, a noise was coming out of the tank that was still standing beside and now attracting everyone`s attention.  
Frank walked towards the tank and removed the blanket with a jerk.

'_Holy moons, the female,' _Riff Raff thought and rolled his eyes.  
He shook his head mentally as he saw Rocky poking his head out of the tank as well, his well-shaped body barely covered by the blanket.  
_'They`re off their heads,' _Riff Raff took a back seat and waited.

Frank`s eyes widened as he saw his newest playtoy in this obvious situation.  
_How dare he... _

Soon, Frank and the earthlings started to call out each other`s names without any notably sense.  
_'As if they even don`t know their names by themselves,' _Riff Raff rolled his eyes once more and smiled in amusement. He was on the verge of heckling by calling his own name, just to add some more confusion to this idiotic scene.  
Expectedly and without Riff Raff being involved, Frank became furious about the whole charade.  
The moment Magenta called for dinner, he snapped at everyone surrounding him.

It was time for the food and food and has always played a vital role in earthen life's rituals - therefore Riff Raff was sure, because of his studies: the breaking of bread – the last meal of the condemned man – and now this meal. However informal it might appear, Riff Raff was sure there would be some kind of 'bonhomie'.

Riff Raff kept on smiling sinisterly as he hurried down to the kitchen...


	15. Hopelessness

_Hello nicolagirl and Johnny X: I thought that I have to continue this story, although I`m still working on uploading the first part. Nevertheless, thank you both for your lovely reviews! I hope you still enjoy the story! :) _

_Hello out there! At last, I`ve decided to continue this story. I hope you all know what is going on at Frankenstein`s place! Sorry, that the first part is still not completely uploaded, but I`m trying hard to catch it up.  
Still, please, review! _

_And now: enjoy! :) _

_

* * *

_**  
Hopelessness**_  
_  
Riff Raff went down to the kitchen, but made an unscheduled stop to enter a small and abandoned room.

Luckily, the master was still busy with dressing himself properly. Although the dinner was proclaimed to be informal, it didn`t mean that the master of the house would appear in a sloppy style, so Riff Raff wanted to take the chance to apologise to his sister.

Even though the house was crammed with people, an eerily but also comforting silence allowed Riff Raff to think about one thing or another.  
He closed the door silently and leaned his back against it. Then, he fiddled with his pocket and lit one of his special cigarettes – inhaling deeply with pleasure until his eyes got watery. _  
'What has gotten into me? Have I taken leave of my senses? – I was just a little stressed. No need to worry! I just have to explain it to her. – Just a little stressed? She`s my sister! I would never allow anyone to do any harm to her and now I did it myself! – Calm! It was an ACCIDENT... – That`s no excuse! Who says that this _accident _won't happen again? Argh, I could kick myself... – No! Why hurting myself? There are others that are undertaking this role regularly... – These remarks are not very helpful, so I`d appreciated it if you`d just shut up. Thank you!' _

He stomped out the cigarette and continued his way down to the kitchen. His alter ego was just as annoying as ever.

* * *

Magenta stared into the oven where the meat was still cooking, as she heard someone entering the kitchen.

She gave the intruder a glance, but then looked back at the meat immediately.

Riff Raff sighed.  
He went to the table and took a seat.  
"Magenta," he started, but his sister didn`t react.  
Magenta kept on staring at the meat. There was no way for apologises. He had hurt her and she didn`t feel like forgiving him.  
_How could he do this to her?  
_It was not a bad injury, Magenta had to admit, but it was just the fact itself. He had hurt her. Her beloved little brother had hurt her! The injury Frank`s whip had caused was truly aching, but what her brother had done to her, was just as painful as feeling her heart being torn apart. How could her only hold treat her like this? She just couldn`t make heads or tail of her brother's acting.

"I didn`t want to hurt you," he said, hanging his head in shame. "It was an accident."  
Magenta kept on ignoring her brother by staring at the meat.

_An accident? That`s no excuse. _

"I know there`s no excuse for my unthinkable behaviour," Riff Raff said as if he could read his sister`s mind. Truly spoken, in a way it was not that far-off. At this moment, he could feel her disappointment. Yet, there was another feeling that scared the culprit: fear.  
Riff Raff`s heart sank as he became aware that Magenta was fearful of her own brother. He would have really liked to take her into his arms, soothing and comforting her, but he knew that it would be wiser to keep the distance – at least for now.

Magenta on her part was at loggerheads with her emotions.  
On the one hand she was really disappointed and admittedly a bit feared, but on the other hand she only wanted to be comforted by her brother. Whenever something was scaring her or muddling up her emotions, she could lean into her brother`s protectively arms. Unfortunately, these arms had been the catalyst for her latest emotional miseries.

The siblings sighed simultaneously.

"Magenta, you know I would never harm you on purpose..." Riff Raff started but was sharply cut off by his sister who spun around furiously.  
"On purpose?" she roared, throwing a dirty dishcloth into her brother`s direction. It landed at his chest and he slowly placed it at the table.  
"Magenta..."  
"On purpose?" she interrupted him again, now standing up to her full height. Her eyes beamed flashes at him and Riff Raff only wished to be someone else or at least somewhere else. He knew that if Magenta got grumpy, it was better not to get into a tangle with her.  
"Riff Raff," her voice sounded everything but pleasant, as she sauntered to the kitchen table "I know very well that you would never hurt me on purpose." She stopped right in front of him, placing her hands at her hips. Her eyes were narrowed and her voice was dangerously calm and cold.  
Riff Raff shivered under her glare and looked down at her boots. He was not able to keep eye-contact with his elder sister anymore.  
Even in their childhood, Magenta had the talent to keep his bother in their place and stirring up his feelings of guilt. His father had done this as well, but his methods were indeed dubious.  
Little Riff Raff had crossed the line a few times like every child does, when testing the limits whilst growing up.  
Now, Riff Raff had crossed a boundary that none of them had ever thought of, because some things should just never happen.

"You know what you`ve done and you know that it was wrong," Magenta continued. "Yet, you know – such as myself – that there`s no possibility to turn back time. There`s no use crying over spilt milk."  
Coldly, she turned around and took a plate – loading it with several cups and dishes.

"Magenta," Riff Raff said in a rasping voice.

"**RIFF RAFF – COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!"  
**The master`s _sweet_ voice made the siblings nearly jumping out of their skins.

Riff Raff sighed and got up – throwing a sad look at his sister`s back.  
Suddenly, everything just seemed to be so hopelessly.

* * *

"Master," Riff Raff asked, carefully opening the curtain to the prince`s chamber.

Frank was sitting at his dresser, reworking his make-up.  
"Bring me a bottle of champagne," he ordered and kicked an empty bottle that was lying at the floor. It rolled over to Riff Raff and he picked it up.  
"As you wish, master," he bowed slightly and went down to the cellar.

_How much did the prince have? _

Riff Raff knew, that this exquisite earthen swill was from a particular point on irreconcilable with the transylvanian genetics.  
He shook his head, grabbed a new bottle and went back upstairs.

"The champagne," he said and opened the bottle.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, master?" he asked, although he only wished to be with his sister right now. There was still something to clear up and Riff Raff cursed the prince silently for interrupting them just for some bubbling swill.  
Frank took a sip and leaned back – his eyes closed.  
Riff Raff waited, arms folded at his stomach.

"I will convince them...," the prince suddenly said as if talking to himself.  
Riff Raff still waited. He didn`t feel the urge for asking. The prince would go on prattling, whether he asked or not. Nevertheless, Riff Raff became a little curious.

_Convince them? Whom? _

"They will all follow me," Frank went on and took another sip.  
Then, he opened his eyes and glared at his servant.  
Riff Raff`s kneaded his fingers for he felt his jerky spasm rising.  
Without warning Frank stood. He grabbed hold of his dresser. Seemingly, the earthen bubble-stuff was taking its toll.  
Riff Raff suppressed the urge of smiling and looked down to the floor – the left corner of his mouth twitching slightly.  
"Tonight will be the night," Frank`s voice sounded meaningful and a sinister smile appeared at his face. "Tonight it will all be settled and soon, _very_ soon, I will be the ruler of this ridiculous planet!"  
His words clung to the air as well as to Riff Raff`s mind.

_Ruler of the planet? _Soon_ he wants to become the ruler of the planet? What does 'soon' means? _

Riff Raff couldn`t believe what the prince had just said, but he was not allowed to think about it any further.

"Go and prepare the Medusa!" Frank ordered and waved a hand – his eyes slightly darting around as he tried to give his servant a stately look.  
"Master," Riff Raff dared to say, but became silent the moment he saw his master`s glare.  
Without a further word, he bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Frank kept on staring at his servant`s back until the curtain fell back down.

_How dare he... _


	16. Prelashing

_Hoopla! The next chapter`s coming up! Hope, you enjoy!  
R&R, please! _

_

* * *

_

**Pre-lashing **

„Prince Riff Raff…," Frank mumbled and took another sip.

He was still sitting at his dresser, staring at his reflection.  
_'Things are getting out of control,' _he thought and clumsily lit a cigarette. _'First the mysterious reincarnation of the delivery-boy, then the... pleasure I felt whilst having my... servant, then my beautiful creature entangled in the... female and worst of all, the rumours of that tiny little fool being the real prince of Transsexual!'  
_He banged his fist at the dresser and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of champagne – gulping down the rest of the golden liquor. Then he threw the bottle at the opposite wall. It crashed with a loud bang.  
Frank buried his face in his hands.  
_'I`ll make them all pay. I will brainwash them and then show them, what my beliefs are. I just have to implant my thoughts and feeling into their heads. Finally, I`ll become the ruler of them all – staying here forever! Staying forever at a planet, that I`ve transformed completely! All of my subjects will only live for one reason: to serve me! To serve me and to make _my_ dreams come true!' _

He lifted his head and stared again at his reflection. Then, he smiled and blew himself a kiss.

_You`re just too smart... _

_

* * *

_  
After Riff Raff had prepared the Medusa, he hurried down to the kitchen.

He needed to talk to his sister so badly!

As he entered the small and old-fashioned kitchen, Magenta was still staring into the oven. She seemed to be a little nervous, because the prince and his guests were certainly awaiting the dinner she had proclaimed to be ready.

"Magenta," Riff Raff started once more.  
To his great surprise, he was not either interrupted by his sister nor did she ignore him. She turned around and looked him straight into the eyes – her arms folded at her chest.  
Riff Raff slowed down and stopped just a few metres away. He didn`t know what he had to expect, but the vital piece of information he had found out about, was just too important to conceal from his only person of trust.

"Magenta, there`s something important I have to tell you," he said.  
"So you`ve found out how to turn back time?" Magenta asked and cocked an eyebrow.  
Riff Raff blinked in confusion, but then shook his head.  
"What? No. Magenta, sister, I have to tell you something of utter importance, so could you please forget about my mistake for just a minute."  
At this, Magenta laughed out bitterly and turned around – shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Oh Riff Raff," she groaned and again watched the meat intensely. "I thought that there would be nothing more important than trust. Obviously, I was mistaken."  
Riff Raff sighed audibly.  
"Of course, trust is the most important thing – particularly for the both of us," Riff Raff felt his bad conscience rising up again. "Nevertheless, Frank had told me something that concerns you and me as well as our future."

At these words, Magenta slowly turned around.  
Her eyes were now narrowed and she took a few steps into her brother`s direction.  
"Our future?" she whispered and Riff Raff knew that he had her undivided attention. Everything concerning their future was a delicate theme.  
As Riff Raff saw her concern, he motioned her to take a seat.

As the siblings were sitting at the kitchen-table – facing each other – Riff Raff had to suppress the urge of taking his sister`s hands into his own.  
"Tell me about it," Magenta demanded coldly, her arms still folded at her chest.  
Although Riff Raff wanted to tell her everything as fast as possible, he found it difficult to choose the right words.  
"Er, I don`t know for how long, but the prince... Frank... he... he plans to... to stay... to stay here on earth."  
Now the news was out.

The following silence was everything but comforting.  
Magenta stared into her brother`s eyes who, on his part, avoided hers by looking down at the table. He traced the wood grain with his dirty fingernail.  
"What did you just say?" Magenta asked slowly, her voice sounding dangerously calm.  
Riff Raff stopped tracing and dared to look at her. He knew at an instant, that his sister was on the edge of a temper.  
"Hey, don`t shoot the messenger," he said quickly and backed away.  
For a second Magenta kept on glaring, but then her facial impression softened slightly and turned into pure sadness.  
It nearly broke Riff Raff`s heart to see his sister so unhappy.  
_It had to be now or never._**  
**"Magenta," he said and bent forward, "I`m ready to take over the show. See, I`ve planned everything carefully and I`m given backing by Sir Collins."  
"Sir Collins?" at this name Magenta lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow.  
Riff Raff felt a kind of relief washing over him, as he recognised a glimmer of hope in his sister`s marvellous green eyes. He nodded and smiled slightly.  
"There`s a secret society existing in our beloved galaxy that is called 'Alliance of Transit'," he explained and Magenta`s eyes widened. "The alliance wants to overturn the government and therefore they sent Sir Collins to contact us. Sir Collins... he... he ordered me to... kill Frank..."

The last two words clung to the air.  
The siblings stared at each other. None of them both blinked or moved, so one could get the impression to be at Madame Tussauds.

After a few seconds, Riff Raff shook his head and did what he always did, whenever the mental stress brought him to nearly lose control. So, he lit one of his beloved small cigarettes and absorbed its sweet aroma.  
The minutes went by, but suddenly Magenta took the spliff out of her brother`s hand and had a deep draw.  
Riff Raff looked stunned at his older sister, but Magenta just smiled. Very quickly, the narcotics took effect and her eyes became glassy. Because of the now almost non-existence of Magenta`s pupils, her eyes looked like two wonderful crystal clear emeralds.  
Riff Raff returned her smile and shook his head once more.  
"Just finish this one," he said, because the spliff was nearly gone and so he fiddled with his pocket. Another special cigarette appeared and was promptly lit.

Soon, the entire kitchen was shrouded in drifts of smoke.  
Magenta`s head was resting at the table while she was laughing in a dark and rasping voice. Riff Raff just leaned back and stared at the ceiling.  
There were a lot of things to think about. He had promised her that tonight would be the night of overturning the prince. Contrary to the promise he had made, he was not entirely prepared for the overturn to happen that night. Fortunately, he had succeeded in building a laser without the normally necessary building materials. Truth to be told, he had to improvise by just using earthen materials, but finally had succeeded.  
He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.  
_Well done! _

"**MAGENTA, I´M STARVING!"**

There he was: the man that had the nerve to decide their destiny – the man, whose future could turn out to be rather short-lived.  
His image appeared at the monitor. Whether it depended on the screen`s bad quality or the man`s look itself – his appearance was everything but pleasant.

Magenta got up and went towards the oven. Riff Raff followed her in a safe distance.

It was time to serve the dinner...


	17. Unfit for Human Consumption

_Hello again! Finally I`ve finished the 1st part of the story. Now it`s time to go on with my beloved 2nd part.  
Hope, you enjoy it! Oh, and I appreciate every review :) _

_

* * *

_

**Unfit for Human Consumption **

„Hoopla," Magenta squealed and pushed the kitchen-door open with a kick of her boots.

Riff Raff shook his head and juggled the trolley out of the door to the ground floor, while Magenta was skipping in front of it.  
_"We`re going home, we know the rune... Transsexual, we`re coming soon_," her dark voice echoed loudly through the castle and Riff Raff gave her a warning look.  
"Magenta, quieten down, please," he pleaded, for he feared that his plan could be foiled at the last minute.  
The delicious narcotics he had shared with his sister some minutes ago seemed to make her losing control. Riff Raff would have to keep an eye on her. His mind felt a little woozy too, but since he was accustomed to it, he was sure to handle the situation as his sister as well.

Magenta on her part sank clumsily into an old shabby chair that was standing in the foyer. She crossed her legs and leaned back, grinning all the time.  
"Magenta, Frank is waiting," Riff Raff said and called the lift.  
The old creaking transporting device slowly got down to the ground floor, but Magenta made no move.  
As the lift stopped, Riff Raff opened the iron door and pushed the trolley inside, looking back at his sister.  
"Magenta?" he asked, now getting a little impatient.  
"Let me be, Riff Raff," Magenta groaned and her head fell to the side, "I don`t think I can handle this in my current... mental state."  
Riff Raff tilted his head, but then went towards his sister that seemed to be completely out of it.  
"Magenta," he bent down and took her chin into his hand, forcing her to look at him. "My beloved angel," – at these words Magenta gave him a weak smile –, "please try to concentrate. You know we`re just a mere hours away from going home. It has to be tonight or never, so please..."

Magenta sighed, but was not able to get up by her own. So she just raised her arms and Riff Raff shook his head. Then he grabbed his sister`s arms and shouldered her.  
Inside the lift he gently set her down and pressed the button to go upstairs. He was just glad that his beloved sister seemed to show forgiveness of his latest sin.

* * *

Magenta tried her best to keep her emotions under control as she opened the beautiful leaded doors of the dining room.

Inside, all the other stranded persons of the castle were sitting at the dining table – surrounded by a depressing silence.  
As regards to the table: in Magenta`s eyes it was a masterpiece of stylistic range. Though she had never set the table for an earthen-like diner before, she had just used everything that seemed to be of practical use. The result was indeed quite impressing.

Sadly, Magenta seemed to be the only person that paid attention to the arrangement of folks, celery and urine bottles. All the others were just staring down at their plates and nobody dared to move. In short, it was an atmosphere of gloom.

Due to a sudden trace of arrogance that was caused by unexpected anger and impatience, Riff Raff threw the steaming meat without any respect on a plate standing in front of Frank. The whole charade was getting on his nerves and he only wanted to get it all over and done with. Apart from that, he felt his stomach rumbling with hunger for he hadn`t eaten for what seemed to be like ages.

Of course, Frank deprecated his behaviour, but he just frowned.  
At the moment, there were more important things to think about than punishing a servant for a gesture of disrespect.

Magenta handed the carving knife and Frank started carve the meat into little pieces.  
While Magenta and Riff Raff 'served' the meat, Frank took the opportunity to celebrate Rocky`s birthday.  
Actually, he wanted to talk to that doctor von Scott so badly, but he knew that the show had to go on – at least for now. So he put on one of these ridiculous little party-hats and started to sing.  
As expected, everyone sitting at the table joined in.

All of a sudden, Frank was no longer able to stay patient. As much as he liked to celebrate his creation`s birthday, right now he only wanted to know more about the doctor`s ambitions.  
"Shall we?" he asked without waiting for the song coming to an end and took a folk of meat.

Riff Raff watched his master.  
Of course, he knew Frank`s temper, but the prince had never acted like this before in front of guests.  
'You`re digging your own grave,' he thought and blinked. The narcotics were taking its toll.

Silently, everyone started to taste the meat, but Magenta`s stomach started to revolt.  
Only the thought of going home made her smile.  
'_We`re going home, we know the rune... Transsexual, we`re coming soon,_' she sang silently and threw a glance at the groupie.  
'You`re all insincere and dishonest, but we will gull you all,' she just thought and smiled.  
The narcotics had been far too strong for her innocent mind to catch just one realistic thought.

Suddenly, the doctor said something about the delivery-boy and Columbia`s ears pricked up immediately.  
That was too much for Frank. He picked up the carving knife and held it in front of the groupie.  
Columbia stopped all of a sudden and looked down.  
The poor little groupie felt like being on the edge. She had been on her best way of forgetting about her lover, but now this old wheeled-chair-man was bringing back all the memories and Frank`s behaviour didn`t make it any better.

"That`s a rather tender subject," Frank chirped, "another slice anyone?"

Now it was out and everyone knew at an instant what the owner of the castle had just intended.  
Columbia raised slowly – an incredulous look at her face – and then stormed out of the room, slamming the beautiful glassy doors behind her. Her screams were echoing through the castle for at least a minute, but then everything went quiet.

Magenta had watched the scene, but due to the narcotics didn`t feel any compassion for her friend`s being. The narcotics were only stirring up her biggest desire and at the present moment she just wanted to go home. Everything else had just become of secondary importance.

"Go on, Doctor Scott," Frank went on, "or should I say Doctor _von_ Scott?"  
His eyes beamed flashes at the old man, who on his part shifted uneasily. Frank`s look was provokingly, but the doctor didn`t answer back.  
To everyone`s surprise, it was the young Brad Majors who raised his voice at this remark. He didn`t understand what Frank was implying. Doctor von Scott on his part was so confused, that he tried to calm his young friend. Unfortunately, he was not able to keep his emotions under control, so his intended calming words were just screamed at Brad Majors.

Riff Raff watched the scene with interest.  
What had Frank found out about the Doctor? Why did he call him 'Doctor _von_ Scott'? From the Doctor`s reaction it had to be of utter importance.  
_'I`ll have to find it out,'_ he thought and sighed. He was angry with himself. After all, didn`t he read everything concerning the earthen scientist and his projects? Why did he not notice any inconsistencies?

His mind was too occupied to even recognise the letter the doctor currently pulled out.


	18. A Pièce De Résistance

_Hoopla! The next chapter`s coming up!  
Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Regrettably, I don`t know what you think about it, so I`d be glad to get a review now and then! _

_Now enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**A Pièce De Résistance **

Magenta felt a little proud.

The letter Doctor Scott had read out a few moments ago had shocked everyone that was stuck in the dining-room.  
It had been a funny thing to write this letter, but the girls wanted to add some zest to the whole thing. Therefore, they decided to use their own blood instead of ink.  
It had been Columbia`s idea and Magenta had learned some more about earthen fears. For Transylvanians, it was not uncommon to use blood for one thing or another. To be precise, there was a Transylvanian drink existing called _'Bloody Ruby'_ and it was for sure, that this was not a fruity juice.  
Strange to say, that earthlings seemed to be feared by their own blood.

'_Blood is a synonym for injuries and death,' _Columbia had told her friend, but Magenta had just shrugged her shoulders.  
_Earthlings... _

Nevertheless, now the letter was attracting everyone`s attention and Magenta had to brace herself to not burst out laughing.  
The only disturbing thing was that she had to conceal the truth from her brother. As much as she wanted to let him in on her doings, she knew that it was just impossible. After all, it had been the situation between him and Frank that had forced her to do such things.  
That`s why Magenta acted like everyone else. She just pretended to be shocked by the news and in her eyes she did quite a good job.

Suddenly, Frank pulled away the tablecloth.  
Eddie`s remains were lying under the glassy desk.  
It was a horrible sight, because most of his body-parts were cut off and a lot of blood and bowels were lying around.

Everyone in the room was shocked, but Magenta was still trying to restrain her laughter.  
As Frank slapped the blond earthen girl and started chasing her around, Magenta was no longer able to keep her emotions under control.

Her brother on his part had to face other problems.  
During the last minutes, a throbbing pain had spread inside Riff Raff`s head until it became a splitting headache. Due to the narcotics` effect, the pain became unbearable.  
Riff Raff was still angry with himself. He was still thinking about that 'Doctor-Everett-_von_-Scott-thing', but failed miserable. The normally quiet and sombre man didn`t know how to control his emotional and physical disaster.  
To make matters worse, Riff Raff felt his sister`s suppressed feeling of happiness that was contrary to her momentarily behaviour. As Magenta burst out laughing, he was no longer able to handle his emotional tragedy.  
"Shut up!" he screamed, because his sister`s inappropriate laughing was torturing his nerves.

Magenta heard her brother`s shouting, but for her it was all just too funny. She stopped laughing for a split second, but then started again. She had never thought of such trouble a letter could cause.

Shortly after, all the guests had disappeared, so Magenta and Riff Raff were left alone in the dining room.

Magenta was still laughing like a drain.  
"Sister, what the holy moons is biting you?" Riff Raff snapped at her, but she kept on laughing.  
"Magenta?" he took her by her arms and turned her with force.  
Magenta stopped laughing at an instant. She glared at him.  
"You want to hurt me again?" she bluntly asked and shook off his hands.  
Riff Raff backed away.  
"No," he shook his head. His face was now marked with sorrow and a kind of horror.  
"I`m sorry sister, I didn`t want to hurt you, I swear," he looked straight into her eyes. He knew that it was not necessary to tell her about his emotional disaster. Still there was a thought which was weighing heavily on his mind.  
"I`m in a trouble," Riff Raff explained. "See, Sir Collins wanted to contact me again, but until now the Alliance didn`t give me a sign," he shook his head and hesitated. "We`re running out of time..."

There was a short silence as the siblings stared at one another.

"Believe me, I didn`t want to hurt you. Such was not my intention," Riff Raff finished, hoping that Magenta would understand his behaviour. There was no way that he would hurt her again.  
"Then you`d better keep your countenance," Magenta said and left the room.

For a moment, Riff Raff stared at the remains of the poor delivery boy – obviously deep in thoughts.  
"I always wondered where he went, but now I know it," he said aloud to no one particular.  
"To pieces," he snarled, then shrugged his shoulders and followed his sister upstairs.

* * *

In the lab the situation was heating up.

The moment Magenta, Riff Raff and poor Rocky entered the lab Frank was flicking a switch to restrain the earthlings in the transducer field. Surprisingly, Columbia had calmed enough and was now joining the company.  
Most likely, the little groupie had just succumbed to her own curiosity what that racket outside was meant to be.

As Magenta stood at the ramp and watched the scene from above, Riff Raff joined her from behind. He gently touched her arm.  
Magenta didn`t react, but he could sense her emotions. Luckily, she was not in bad mood. After all, he had not intended to hurt his sister again.  
The siblings rushed down the ramp to _help _their master. They both knew that it would be over soon.

To Riff Raff`s surprise, the doctor said something about the sonic transducer. The earthling even knew about its construction! After all, it had not been easy to build an audio vibratory physiomolecular transport device that was capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space and even time itself.  
'Maybe the earthen race is not that stupid,' Riff Raff thought and cocked an eyebrow.

Nevertheless, as Frank demanded to activate the '_Medusa'_ Magenta acted by command.  
It seemed that she enjoyed the task, because she was smiling evilly all the while. Even as she had to turn Columbia into stone she didn`t bad an eyelid.

Talking about Columbia: to everyone`s surprise, her performance had just been hilarious. It had been for the first time that she blamed Frank – the great master – for something in front of other persons.

'Everything goes to pieces,' Riff Raff thought and smiled.

Meanwhile, Frank and his faithful maid had managed to turn the earthlings into stone.  
To be precise, the poor victims were not really turned into stone. It was rather a sort of chemical reaction their bodies were going through. Now they were no longer able to move, but their systems were still working.

After a few seconds of silence, Frank turned and sighed stagy.  
"It`s not easy having a good time," he said and motioned Magenta to turn Rocky into stone as well.  
Magenta did as she was told, but Riff Raff could sense her growing dissatisfaction. She seemed to reach her limit of patience. Maybe the drugs were losing its effect.

Frank on his part, didn`t notice anything around.  
He started to complain as if looking back on his _stressed_ life. His little speech was full of pathetic histrionics.  
As he started to philosophise about Rocky`s half brain, Magenta lost control.

"I grew weary of this world!" she suddenly shouted at Frank.  
To the men`s surprise, she dared to ask the question no one had ever dared to ask.  
"When shall we return to Transylvania, huh?"

Riff Raff tried to restrain a smile, but was most unsuccessful.  
Even though it was not the best moment in a strategically way, the question took effect.  
Frank`s facial expression was just hilarious! For a split second he was caught off his guard.  
Riff Raff knew that the master was stuck in his own dream world. Frank had lost every sense for reality. His idea of creating life and ruling that ridicules planet made him suffering from delusions – delusions of grandeur.

Nevertheless, Frank regained his composer quite quickly.  
He tried to butter his servants up, but Magenta just snapped at him. Although Riff Raff knew about his sister and her ways to act in situations like this, he felt absolutely proud of her.  
Yet, even in this situation Frank had the gift of the gab, so he gave a sharp but smart reply.

Riff Raff`s smile faded at an instant.  
No one was allowed to talk to his sister like this! The prince would have to suffer at least for this comment, no matter what punishment it will take.  
At this moment, Riff Raff felt all his hate and antipathy rising again. He would make Frank pay dearly – siblings or not.

"Come," Frank`s voice interrupted his thoughts of revenge. "We are ready for the floorshow."  
With that he stepped into the lift and went out of sight.

Riff Raff and Magenta stared at the lift, but then decided to leave the lab.  
For a moment, they stopped beside the figure of the doctor.  
Their sign was a necessary gesture at this moment to set the seal on their plan.

Soon, very soon, it would be all over.


	19. Mission Impossible

_Wow! Last month I was setting a record! No, wait: **you **were setting a record. I never had that much people reading my stories! If I could express my thanks by sending a sunflower to every reader, I would have to clear a whole field of sunflowers. Thank you all! _

_Still, a virtual sunflower goes to... (*rataplan*): **Laura**! Thank you for your lovely review! I`m always excited about your thoughts, critics and reviews. _

_Now, enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Mission Impossible **

Magenta took the lift to go upstairs to the lab again.

The last hour she and her brother had prepared the ballroom for the floorshow. It had been an ungrateful task, because the cover of the pool and the stony figures had been very heavy, but finally, the siblings had managed it.  
Riff Raff was sneaking out from time to time, to take a look for a sign of Sir Collins, but had always returned disappointed. Still – no sign.

Now Magenta was pacing her limited space in agitation.  
There was not much time, but she still had to find some answers.

As the lift stopped, she pulled the door open violently and stormed into the master`s chamber.  
She knew that Frank was still preparing himself and his '_actors'_ behind the curtain of the ballroom-stage.  
Magenta went straight to the bed and picked up some sheets that were lying beside. She quickly flipped through them until she found a red mark.  
_Ah, there it was._  
The sheet of paper had been ripped out of a folder.

'_... Name: Doctor Everett von Scott...  
... born: ... Germany ...  
... parents ...  
... address ...  
... university graduate: Doctor for genetic and biochemistry  
... 2__nd__ university graduate: Doctor for space technology and space defence  
... status: FBI Agent ...' _

Magenta skimmed through the paper until she found what she was searching for.

'_... Assistant of the German Institute for Genetic and biochemical Research ...  
... had been acquitted on a charge of manslaughter...  
... 21 dead persons...  
... evidently, it had been an accident...  
... consent given to the change of name ...  
... new identity...' _

Magenta folded the sheet of paper and put it into her maiden costume.  
She had to act fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riff Raff put on the monitor in the small room at the first floor – again.

He had done this several times during the last hour, but still no sign of the Alliance.  
Now the screen was lightning up slowly.  
Riff Raff stared at it as if to bring that damn thing to work just by staring intensely.

Yet, it worked!  
A loud _'beep'_ heralded a new message.

'_Kill Frank immediately! You got 2 hours left! Report your successful realization immediately! The time frame is set for 2 hours exactly! If you fail, don`t expect any help. We`ve never met so no one will ever know about a plan. By the Holy Moons: good luck!' _

Riff Raff turned off the monitor and sighed.  
Just two hours left and all the earthlings were still inside the spaceship! Hopefully, Magenta had prepared everything for the take-over. He would only have to give her a sign and then they would return home.

_Home. _  
What a curious and undefined word. What does _home_ mean?  
For the blond and haggard man it was just a word. A word which he defined as a place of kindness and happiness – a place he was not allowed to dream of until today.  
There was no image he could make out – it was just a feeling. Of course, he missed his home-planet, but why?  
He had never been allowed to enjoy the freedom of being just himself. So why should he return? Riff Raff knew that his sister missed her home-planet so dearly. Maybe this was the reason for him to do everything – even to fight the government. Still, what little chance did they have? Who would ever believe that he was the real prince?

Riff Raff knew that thinking about it was fruitless and just wasted time, so he closed the door and hurried up to his chamber.

* * *

As he entered his room, Magenta was already dressed.

She wore her Transylvanian uniform that every Transylvanian had to wear when being on a mission.  
Riff Raff gulped.  
Magenta was just looking fantastic! She was still busy with preparing her stockings, but the golden colour of the uniform just matched her whole appearance.

He would take right from the spot, but he knew, that time was limited.  
He sighed audibly.  
"Have you prepared the transit beam?" he forced himself to ask, although in a rasping voice.  
Magenta smiled at him.  
"What do you think?"  
He smiled slightly and pulled off his clothes. He could always place reliance on her.

After he was dressed too, he went to the table and took the weapon out of the secret spot.

"You still want to kill him?" Magenta asked.  
Riff Raff fiddled with the gun. He hesitated.  
"I have to," he managed to say and dared to look into his sister`s eyes.  
"But why? He`s just a poor and pathetic play-toy of the government," Magenta said slightly shirty.  
"Because I have to, Magenta," Riff Raff answered emphatically. "That`s my order."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Just think about all the punishments we`ve received regularly. He`s no longer able to think rationally! He`s a danger to all of us! He`s living in a dream world, that could never be _our _world," Riff Raff tried to explain. "Apart from that, I have received an order from the Alliance," he added quietly and fiddled with the laser.  
He knew that it sounded pathetic, but he had no time to explain everything to his sister. Actually, she should be in the know about his reasons! Not to mention the fact, that the floorshow was in full swing and it was the only time to nail things down.

"We have to go," Riff Raff just said and lead Magenta out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frank`s floorshow seemed to be a great success.

The Medusa was working quite well and now Frank was on his best way, to implant his thoughts and plans into the heads of his poor victims. Truth to be told, the process of making them feel his beliefs was nearly completed.  
Right now, they all were occupied in making themselves believe how open-minded and free they were.  
In a way, it sounded like a mantra. It was a simple song with simple lyrics, which were repeated constantly. Even the melody was quite simple.

"_I`m a wild and an untamed thing – I`m a bee with a deadly sting...,"  
_Frank just felt superior.  
His plan was working better, than expected. He had never thought that it would be that easy to persuade the earthlings!  
Soon, his strategy would expand into the whole pitiful planet called 'Earth'.

Frank smiled as the thought leaped into his dizzy mind.  
_'I`ll become the ruler of the planet and then all my dreams will come true!'  
_He laughed out loud and threw back his head.  
_"I`m a wild and an untamed thing – I`m a bee with a deadly sting...," _

It seemed that he was dancing everything away.  
_'They will all follow me and mommy will be very proud of me!'  
_His legs were swinging and dancing, tapping and stepping. His eyes were wide opened and a grin of satisfaction was decorating his face. Probably, it was attributed to the narcotics he had enjoyed right before the floorshow.  
_"Rose tints my world – keep me safe from my trouble and pain...," _

The door flung open.


	20. Hostile Takeover

_We all know what`s coming up next... _

_

* * *

_

**Hostile Takeover **

The door flung open.

"Frank `N Furter, it`s all over...,"  
The handyman`s annoying voice crept into Frank`s woozy mind and he stopped everything he was doing at an instant.  
This voice really was a pain in the arse!  
Still, the words were worse than the sound of the voice itself. It was not easy for Frank to concentrate, because the backwashes of the act of brainwashing were still present. Not to forget about how difficult and exhausting the procedure of a brainwash could be for the initiator!

Frank tried hard to understand the meaning of the whole charade.  
_What was this dim-witted fool talking about? This was no way to talk to a member of the royal family!  
_Frank would have to report this downright impertinence to his mother as soon as...  
Hmm, as soon as _what_?

Frank`s mind began to clear and Riff Raff`s words slowly formed up in more intelligibly sentences.

"Your mission is a failure – your lifestyle`s too extreme..."  
With every word, Riff Raff experienced a feeling of merciful release washing over him. He was not able to stop himself from talking and from blaming Frank `N Furter.  
It felt like he was stabbing at his former tormentor with every single word he spat out.

"I`m your new commander – you are now my prisoner..."  
Magenta shot a glance at her brother.  
_What was he talking about taking command of the mission? They never had a word about it!_  
Yet, the next sentence confused her even more.  
_He wants to take Frank prisoner? Then, he seemed to dismiss his plan of killing Frank!  
_Magenta wanted to smile at her brother, but she knew that she had to go on playing the role. So, she just kept on staring at Frank.  
_If he only knew that his luck was in today!  
_Still there was one thing Magenta was concerned about. What if Riff Raff had decided not to kill Frank? Then it means that everything would have been in vain! Be that as it may, the only thing was that Riff Raff spared himself from being charged with and convicted of murder. Hopefully, Columbia was clever enough to assist if necessary.

Magenta was jolted out of her thoughts as Riff Raff ordered her to prepare the transit beam.  
She was ready to turn and leave as a desperately sounding Frank was begging for the opportunity to explain whatever he thought to be worth to explain.  
_This was just ridiculous.  
_Magenta knew that neither she nor her brother was interested in any excuses. Still, she turned to face Frank and gave him a seemingly interested smile.

Frank on his part felt that his last hour had come.  
Out of desperation, he started to talk about the last minutes he`d spent on Transsexual – always being welcome when coming back. He even talked about all the terrible times and experiences he had to suffer while being on _his mission. _

Riff Raff couldn`t believe his ears.  
_What was this scheming little bug talking about?_  
As regards the manipulation, Frank seemed to be very successful, because all his poor victims sympathized with him about this little story and sincerely pitied him.  
Unfortunately for Riff Raff just now a stinging pain started to torture his head.  
_'Just one hour left! By the Holy Moons, when ever will this whining stop? ... I`m sure it won`t stop by its own. ... Oh please, not you again! ... At the risk of repeating myself, you are me and I am you, so who am I? ... At the risk of repeating myself too: shut up! ... I seem to be a little stressed. ... You astonish me! Congratulations, you seem to be a clever dick! ... I think right now there are more important things to discuss. Now, what will I do to get rid of this creature? ... Getting rid of this creature? In my opinion this is not an appropriate wording. I think I just have to take Frank prisoner as soon as possible. ... Take him prisoner? Am I serious? This man is the tormentor of my life! He`s the reason for my miserable life! He is to blame for all the evil of the past! ... I`m perfectly aware of it, still there`s a possibility that he is my brother! ... Even if there would be a possibility, there`s no denying that his existence had caused a lot of unjustified miseries and years of suffering. ... Oh, shut up!'  
_Riff Raff decided that only decisive action would stop this charade from escalating.

Magenta on her part couldn`t stand this any longer.  
For her all these suffering words Frank used to explain his behaviour, were just cant phrases. This man really had the nerve to talk about home that way! He really tried to hoax them into believing his fairytale of being homesick!  
"How sentimental," she stated sarcastically, but was cut off by her brother who suddenly started to walk into Frank`s direction, threateningly pointing the laser at the Transvestite`s chest all the time.

'_Kill him! He deserves it! ... No, shut up! ... That`s the only way, believe me! ... Shut up! I have to think about it! ... No, I don`t have to think about it anymore – just say, that only Magenta and me will return to Transylvania! Say that he has to remain here in spirit. ... What? ... Just say it! ...' _

"... and also presumptuous of you," Riff Raff felt that his alter-ego was going to win and in fact, it felt pretty good.

Frank`s eyes widened and he backed away.  
_This was a laser! A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter! Where the Holy Moons did this inferior one get this laser from? _

"... a laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter," his servant explained at the moment, still pointing the laser at Frank`s chest.  
_Was he really going to kill him? _

"You mean you're going to kill him? - What's his crime?" the earthling Brad seemed to be appalled.

'_Oh Brad,' _Frank thought and flashed a grateful smile at the slender earthling.  
Unfortunately, Dr. Scott stated the obvious and Brad went silent at an instant.

"... society must be protected," the doctor`s words confirmed Riff Raff`s faith, so he gained monument.

"Exactly doctor Scott," Riff Raff said and moved closer – still pointing the deadly weapon at Frank`s chest.  
_'Kill him! Do it! ... No, there`s no need to kill him. ... Without him my life will change for the better! ... Even if he`s just serving a prison sentence, everything will change for the better. ... Rubbish! I know that I will never live peacefully with Frank being alive. ... I don`t want to kill him. I think he somewhat _likes_ me even if he was not able to show it. ... Oh plonker, I didn`t know that I am that stupid. And now so I can write it down: he doesn`t like me – he never liked me! ... Shut up!' _

"Now, Frank N. Furter, your time has come," Riff Raff still moved closer, but felt head and shoulders above his alter ego. In some ways, he feared that he would lose control over his annoying alter ego.  
"Say goodbye to all of this," he waved the laser around to show Frank what he would miss when being knocked off the throne.

'_Remember all the pain and stress my beloved sister had to suffer! ... Leave me alone!'  
_Riff Raff tried hard to ignore the annoying voice. He squared his shoulders and kept on threatening his former master.

"... and hello to oblivion," his eyes beamed flashes at Frank, although he didn`t know what to do next. He would have to tie him up...

"Ahhhh!"

Riff Raff turned at an instant and pulled the trigger.


	21. A Kernel of Truth

_Well, hello my faithful readers! Sad, but true: this is definitely the last chapter of the 2nd part. I hope you took a little delight in reading my story! (Nevertheless, I still will be dead chuffed about every review or criticism :)) _

_Oh, before I forget: of course I`m working on the 3rd part right now. You won`t get rid of me so soon ;) _

_

* * *

_

**A Kernel of Truth **

Silence.

Frank saw Columbia falling down and instantly knew, that his former servant was not joking.  
This laser was truly functional!  
He backed away – but where to go?  
Now, Frank`s mortal fear was taking control so he had no choice but to try to escape.  
He turned and wildly started to climb the curtain.  
At first he had some difficulties, but then he managed to pull himself up.

Meanwhile, Magenta shot a glance at the groupie.  
_Well done, my dear!  
_As she saw Frank climbing up the curtain, she narrowed her eyes.  
_That fool was well on the way to kill himself! Couldn`t he just stand there, dying like a... _man_?  
_Magenta shook her head mentally.  
Hopefully, Riff Raff would pull the trigger soon, so Frank would not break his neck when falling down!

As if to read his sister`s mind, Riff Raff pulled the trigger the same second.  
He had completely lost control over his doings. His alter-ego was torturing his mind, so he just tried to blank it out. Now, his mind felt empty. Blackness was clouding his mental few and he tried to keep his head by just staring at his victim.  
Red light rays hit Frank.  
_Oh, it felt so good! It felt like an orgasm!_  
Riff Raff would have fired a thousand times, but Frank fell down the minute the red light rays hit his back.

The Transvestite hit the floor with a thud.  
He didn`t move anymore and the earthlings` faces just turned into facial contortions.  
Unexpectedly for all, Rocky started to scream. No, it was not a scream in the narrow sense of the term – it was rather a grunting.  
The poor little play toy knelt down beside his creator and started to rock back and forth – Frank`s lifeless body in his arms. He yowled all the time.  
His eyes beamed flashes at Riff Raff as he picked up Frank`s body and ran towards the curtain.  
Probably, he remembered how his creator had tried to escape this way some minutes before. The poor creature started to climb the radio-tower that had been built to broadcast the whole show to every radio station on this planet, but a merciless Riff Raff fired off the laser over and over again.

Riff Raff was not able to stop himself from pulling the trigger.  
He felt like being under hypnosis. With every shot he felt even better. It was like settling a score with his former master for every punishment. It was like destroying the reason for their wasted time on earth. It was like wiping out the source of misery. It was like annihilating the evil. It was like... well, it just felt _good_.

As Rocky nearly reached the top of the radio-tower, the metal frame was no longer able to support the two figures` weight and bent to the ground.  
At the same time, the mass of laser beams became too much for the muscleman. Finally, the dose of laser beams became lethally effective and Rocky lost his hold.  
Frank and Rocky fell into the pool.

Silence again.

Magenta glanced at the two bodies that were floating gently at the water`s surface.  
It was done. Finally it was over.  
It felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders – a burden that had kept her down for so many years, a burden that was engraved in her memories forever, a burden that had denied her access to a normal life.  
Still, she had to play her role.

"Good god," that Majors-guy suddenly broke the silence.  
"You`ve killed them," the blond earthen girl stated the obvious and Magenta rolled her eyes.

"... and I thought you liked them," she added on top. "They liked you."  
Magenta knew, that she was stirring up her brother`s resentment, but it just had to be. There were too many witnesses. The whole scene had to appear authentic and therefore she had to push Riff Raff`s button. Magenta knew that one of her brother`s sorest spots was his relationship with Frank. In some way, she felt that Riff Raff always had a love-hate relationship with Frank. Truth to be told, there was no documentary evidence of it, except his carefully hidden feelings she could sense.  
And she was right...

At her words, Riff Raff completely lost control.  
"They didn`t like me," he screamed – tears running down his cheek. He didn`t know what was happening, but he felt that he was not able to stop himself from crying.  
"_He_ never liked me!"

So this, then, was the kernel of the brute.  
Magenta`s facial expression softened, but Riff Raff couldn`t believe what he had just said.  
_'No, I don`t like him! He never liked me and I never liked him as well! ... Let`s face it, in a way, I like him. ... No, that`s a lie! ... No, it is true – believe me! ... HOLY MOONS, THAT´S A LIE! ... Remember, he could be my brother...' _

"You did right."

The doctor`s voice hit his acoustic nerves and slowly meandered all the way into his dizzy mind.  
Riff Raff turned around.

"A decision had to be made," he cautiously said as if to justify himself.  
Then, to everyone`s surprise Riff Raff did something that not even Magenta had thought him to be capable of: Riff Raff offered his commiseration to the wheel-chaired human.  
Certainly this sentimentalism didn`t last very long. Quickly, Riff Raff was able to get his emotions under control and turned back into that sombre and unapproachable man.  
Still, he was friendly enough to explain the secret of the castle to the still shocked and confused humans. He even gave them the chance to leave the space-ship without fears for their safety.

First, the humans were not able to move, but as Riff Raff got a little more determinedly they hurried to get outside.  
Magenta watched them leave without any emotion.

Then again: silence.

It was done.

Finally it was done.

Finally it all was over.

Magenta felt an incredible sense of relief. It was like tons of bricks were falling off her shoulders.  
Magenta`s mind began to ease and she tossed her head back.  
Then, without wanting it she started to cackle loudly into the air.  
Magenta couldn`t stop herself – she just kept on laughing. Her voice echoed through the whole castle like waves – waves similar to the soft waves that were see-sawing the bodies of Frank and Rocky inside the pool.

Riff Raff watched his beloved sister laughing – something she hadn`t had done since they had arrived on earth and for the first time in years, Riff Raff smiled.

**FIN**


End file.
